Rerun
by selenepotter
Summary: Luna goes back in time to change the timeline. Very short chapters until Chapter 6, when the story really begins.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Philospher's Stone

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: Before the Philosopher's Stone

"speech"

(thoughts)

"MOMMY!"

She had returned to the worst moment of her life. Of all the deaths she had witnessed over the years, this one had hit her the hardest. Her mother laid on the floor, dead, a sword of icy fire protruding from her chest.

(Mommy!) thought young Luna.

(Focus! Focus! We've got to get it before it disappears,) thought old Luna.

(Mommy!) thought young Luna.

She grasped the sword and pulled it out of her mother. She held it a moment to examine it before it dissolved.

(Mommy!) thought young Luna.

(Baby?) thought Luna's mom.

(what is going on here? I'm supposed to be dead!) thought the sword.

(Calm down everyone. I will explain,) thought old Luna.

It was a nice sunny summertime day as 8-year-old Luna Lovegood walked past the Diggory's house to the Burrow. She knocked on the door and when Mrs. Weasley answered, Luna said: "Can Ginny come out and play?"

"Certainly, come right in and I will get her for you," replied Mrs. Weasley.

8-year-old Harry Potter was walking by the park when he spotted a blonde girl, about his age, sitting on a seesaw by herself.

"Will you come see-saw with me?" said the girl.

Harry looked around to make sure that Dudley's gang was nowhere near by before answering: "Sure. I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood. Pleased to meet you"

Harry and Luna had a lot of fun on the seesaw and swings before Harry had to go home and make supper for the Dursleys.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have recently come into my powers as a seer and have decided to share some of my insights with you. Sirius Black is innocent. The real secret keeper of the Potters was Peter Pettigrew, an illegal animagus who faked his own death and is currently hiding out as the pet rat of Percy Weasley. Also Barty Crouch, Jr. has escaped Azkaban and is currently being kept under the Imperious Curse by his father.

Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

She also sent an unsigned copy of this letter to Crouch Sr.'s archrival in the ministry, Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge.

Luna and Ginny were playing snatch the snitch in the Burrow's back yard. The game consisted of catching a special silver snitch enchanted to fly no more than three feet off the ground. She had forgotten how much fun playing could be. For the past few weeks Luna's days had consisted of getting up early and practicing with her sword until noon. Then, every other day, she would play with Ginny. The other days she would catch the Knight bus over to the park near Harry's so that she could play with him. She had become quite close friends with both Harry and Ginny.

A stranger stepped out of the house followed by Mrs. Weasley. He walked up to Luna and said: "I'm told that I have you to thank for my freedom. I'm Sirius Black."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Boardman," said Luna, shaking his hand with a wink.

It had been a fairly routine day for Harry Potter. After supper, he had washed the dishes and then was locked into his closet under the stairs for the night, when something extraordinary happened. There was a knock on the door! He heard his Uncle Vernon wondering who it could be this late at night as he went to answer the door. Then silence.

"Let us pretend that you have invited us in," said an elderly sounding man.

Harry heard footsteps coming closer.

"Let us also pretend that you have also offered us a seat," said the old man.

Harry heard the couch scooting back a forth across the floor.

"First some introductions," said the old man. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the one who left young Harry on your doorstep and this is Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black."

"Does this mean you've come to take the boy off my hands?" said Uncle Vernon hopefully.

"No. After some discussion, Albus convinced me that it would be best for Harry to remain with you living as normal a life as possible until he is older," said another man.

"In fact, until the proper time, I think it would be best if Harry were to remain totally ignorant of our world," said Dumbledore.

"But still, I would like to start sending Harry Birthday and Christmas presents. When he enters our world, although he will be spending most of the summers with you. I would like him to stay with me for at least part of the summer," said Black.

The next day Harry told Luna about the strange conversation he had overheard.

"What do you think they meant by "our world"?" asked Harry. "Oh God! Maybe they're aliens and I some sort of half human hybrid!"

"Maybe they're wizards and someday you go off to wizard school to learn how to be a wizard," suggested Luna.

"Nice try, but we both know there's no such thing as magic," said Harry.

"We do?" asked Luna. "Oh. Let's go play on the swings!"

This is one of those fics where someone goes back in time to change the past. The early chapters will be very short, as Luna makes sure that not much happens. It will pick up the pace with longer chapters starting with chapter 6.


	2. Chapter 2: Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 2: Philosopher's Stone

"speech"

(thoughts)

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Professor Quirrel, the new Defense against the Dark Art teacher you have hired, is possessed by Lord Voldemort. A simple levitation charm on his hat will reveal that Tom is growing out of the back of Quirrel's head.

Also, if you do not tell Harry Potter about the prophesy by the end of the year, then I shall tell him next year when I arrive at school.

Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

Dumbledore arranged for Professor Quirrel to arrive at Hogwarts a week early. When Quirrel timidly walked into the great hall a dozen Aurors were waiting for him, spread out in all corners of the room. When Quirrel got to the center of the room, Dumbledore levitated his turban, revealing the hideous face growing out of the back of his head. In the ensuing battle five Aurors were killed and Quirrel's body had to be destroyed before Voldemort could be banished from Hogwarts.

Sirius Black became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for that year. As much as Sirius liked getting to know his godson better, he found that deep in his heart of hearts, he hated teaching and he asked Dumbledore to find a new DADA teacher for the next year.


	3. Chapter 3: Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 3: Chamber of Secrets

"speech"

(thoughts)

"_parseltongue"_

This year Luna and Ginny were starting at Hogwarts. To get ready, they went to get their school supplies together. Harry was very surprised when Luna walked into the Burrow.

"Luna! You're a witch?" gasped Harry.

"I told you that you were a wizard when we were eight" replied Luna.

At Diagon Alley, shopping was uneventful until they reached the bookstore. First Harry was made a spectacle of by their new DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, then, they had a confrontation with Lucius Malfoy. When he grabbed Ginny's transfiguration book and made disparaging remarks about its secondhand nature, Luna put her own book into Ginny's cauldron saying: "Here Ginny, you can have mine. I don't mind secondhand books"

She then ripped the transfiguration book from Lucius' hands, taking care to take the Riddle diary with it.

(Got it!) thought old Luna.

When Luna sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head it said:

"Interesting – Most interesting – It's pretty crowded in there - I see plans within plans, schemes within schemes"

(Just put me in Ravenclaw. You know I belong there,) thought Selena.

(No! Wait! Put me in Gryffindor. I can help Harry better from there,) thought old Luna.

"I'm afraid there is only one place for you, and that is SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!" Screeched Luna

"Looks like I managed to catch the seer by surprise," chuckled the hat.

(Well, it's only natural,) thought the sword.

With resignation, Luna shuffled over to the Slytherin table and sat between two first years.

"Hi, I'm Stan Benford and this is Amanda Addams," said the boy next to her. "Looks like we're in the snake house now."

After Professor McGonagall punished Ron and Harry for crashing into the whomping willow, Ron was sent to Gryffindor Tower while Harry was sent straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Harry," said Dumbledore as Harry approached the door. "Have a seat. Lemon Sherbet?"

"No thank you," said Harry. "Look, Professor, I'm sorry about the whomping willow!"

"It's not the manner of your arrival that has caused me to call you here but rather this," said Dumbledore as he picked up a small glass sphere from off his desk.

Within the sphere was a young woman who recited:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.."_

"This was a prophecy that was made about you and Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "I had hoped to wait until you were older so that you would have time to enjoy your childhood. But unfortunately, another seer has forced my hand. I believe you know Miss Lovegood?"

Harry nodded numbly. It was a lot to take in.

In the first week of school there was a hazing incident in which Luna broke the nose, leg and dislocated the ankle of a seventh year student, Roy Ragnor.

Also during that week, Dumbledore came back to his office to discover that someone had somehow slipped into his office and left the smoldering ruins of Tom Riddle's diary on his desk with a note.

_This was one of the seven horcruxes of Tom Riddle. _

After it was revealed the Harry was a parselmouth, Luna went to the headmaster and revealed that she knew how to enter the Chamber of Secrets, but that they would need a parselmouth to gain entrance and subdue the basilisk inside. This was how Luna and Harry found themselves being escorted by three adults to the girls' bathroom. Amongst them were the Care of Magical Creatures instructor, Hagrid the gamekeeper and a Miss Grubblyplank.

"In order to open it, Harry needs to say "Open" in parselspeech," said Luna.

"_Open!"_ hissed Harry.

The lavatory slid away revealing a large hole in the floor.

"Some stairs would be nice, Harry," said Luna.

"_Stairs?" _hissed Harry.

A spiral staircase appeared in the shaft allowing them easier access. They descended the stairs and came to an ornate door covered with serpentine carvings.

"_Open?"_ said Harry.

The inner door to the Chamber of Secrets unlocked and opened allowing them entrance.

"Okay Harry, I need you to yell out: close your eyes, keep them closed and come to me," said Hagrid.

"_Close your eyes, keep them closed and come to me"_ hissed Harry.

All five of them were careful to keep their own eyes shut as they had been told when they heard the sound of the basilisk's approach. Hagrid stepped forward holding aloft a shield, which had been previously enchanted as a portkey.

"Now tell him to touch his nose to the shield," said Hagrid.

"_Touch your nose to the shield,"_ hissed Harry

As soon as the serpent touched the shield, he vanished and he was transported to a basilisk preserve in the South Pacific.

"Harry, could you do me a favor?" asked Luna.

"Sure Luna, what's up?" said Harry.

"Some of my fellow first years and I are concerned about Defense class," said Luna. "We're afraid that we'll fall behind while that idiot Lockhart is teaching us."

"I never thought of it that way before," said Harry. "I could fall behind too."

"Exactly. This is why we are forming a Defense Association to teach ourselves Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were hoping that you and some of the other second year students would help us?" said Luna.

"Sure Luna, sounds like a good idea," said Harry. "But where will we practice?"

"How about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Luna. "Now that the basilisk is gone it should be perfectly safe."

"Brilliant! We'll meet in the girls' lavatory tomorrow night," exclaimed Harry.

The initial members of the Defense Association were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Stan Benford, Luna Lovegood, and Amanda Addams. It was not long after they began practicing in the Chamber of Secrets that they found Salazar Slytherin's hidden library. It was filled with Parseltongue books. Although only Harry could read them, he shared the knowledge he gained with the others and their knowledge grew by leaps and bounds as they gained special insights into magical theory, occlumency, defense and the dark arts. There were also special parseltongue spells that only Harry could cast.

Authors note: For more on Slytherin hazing practices see my other fic: _Dursley: the Next Generation_.


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 4: Prisoner of Azkaban

"speech"

(thoughts)

thoughts

thoughts

thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

The big news at the beginning of the summer was that Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban. As a result, Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts and Remus Lupin was hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry knew Professor Lupin well, as he had seen him often over the past two summers when visiting his godfather, Sirius Black.

Because Harry knew him well, the existence of the D.A. was revealed to Lupin, and he agreed to teach its' members extra lessons that were beyond their level.

The presence of the Dementors gave Harry incentive to learn the Patronus Charm and Luna pretended to pick it up just as easily.

At the end of the year, since Pettigrew had not been seen at Hogwarts, the Dementors were withdrawn.


	5. Chapter 5: Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 5: Goblet of Fire

"speech"

(thoughts)

_Parseltongue_

Her third year went pretty much as Luna remembered it. The first thing she did in Defense class was to assure herself that Mad-eye Moody was who he appeared to be. Then, she approached him about giving extra lessons to the D.A.

Lucius Malfoy made an appearance at the school. Everyone suspected that he had come to submit his son's name into the Goblet of Fire. While this was true, what no one suspected was that he had also come to submit Harry's name as the Champion of the School of Hard Knocks.

Still, the Tri-Wizard Tournament went on just as she remembered it until the finale'. Without Barty Crouch, Jr. to cast the Imperius curse on Krum, the third task ended with Harry and Viktor entering the center of the maze at the same time, Fleur and Cedric, hot on their heels. Harry and Viktor both grabbed the Tri-Wizard cup at the same instant and vanished! When they re-appeared Harry was clutching the dead body of Viktor Krum. In spite of Luna's best efforts, Lord Voldemort was back!


	6. Chapter 6: Order of the Phoenix: Part 1

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 6: Order of the Phoenix: Part 1

"speech"

(thoughts)

_Parseltongue_

As Harry rode the train back from Hogwarts, Hermione spent the whole trip crying on his shoulder. Ron was less than sympathetic to her grief. As he comforted his friend he realized that his childhood was over. He now had a mission: kill or be killed by Voldemort. All of the spells he had learned in the Chamber of Secrets would help, as would the extra lessons from Lupin and Moody. But now he had to get serious about Defense. Playtime was over! If only he could do magic over the summer so he could hone his skills!

The next day Harry went over the Dailey Prophet in minute detail to look for an announcement from the Ministry about Voldemort's return. He found nothing about it. But he did find, in an article about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a quote from a Ministry official who implied that Harry was a glory hound of questionable sanity. And another article suggested the Dumbledore was going senile. Harry was out raged!

He put on his invisibility cloak, snuck out of the house and walked several blocks away to a deserted alley. From there he caught the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. He wasted no time with pleasantries but walked straight through, into Diagon Alley and over to the Gringott's Wizarding Bank.

After waiting in line for what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally made it to the counter.

"May I help you?" said the goblin behind the counter.

"Griphook?" inquired Harry, who thought he recognized this goblin.

"You recognize me?" asked a shocked Griphook.

"Yes. You're the goblin who took me down to my vault the first time I came here," said Harry. "Why shouldn't I recognize you?"

"It's just that it is very unusual for wizards to remember the names of individual goblins. I'm told that we all look alike to you," replied Griphook. "How may I help you, Master Potter?"

"I was wondering if there was someone here that I could talk to about getting emancipated," said Harry.

"Of course. Key please?" said Griphook.

Harry handed the key to the goblin who pressed it on a pad on the counter and handed it back to Harry.

"The key is correct. Follow me please," said Griphook, as he led Harry down a hallway and into an office.

Within the office, a goblin dressed in a nicer suit than Griphook's sat behind an ornate desk.

"Master Harry Potter wishes to speak with you about getting emancipated," explained Griphook before he left Harry alone with the goblin.

"Harry Potter," said Harry as he strode up to the desk and offered his hand. "And you are?"

The goblin looked at Harry as if he'd grown another head. Then, slowly, he broke into a smile, grasped Harry's hand firmly, shook it and said: "Grindbar. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Master Potter. Please be seated and tell me why you want to be emancipated?"

"Voldemort's back," said Harry.

Grindbar jumped with startlement!

"Voldemort's back and I need to do magic over the summer so that I can prepare to fight him," said Harry.

"I see. Well there are several emancipation options depending upon how old you are," explained Grindbar.

"I'll be fifteen at the end of July," replied Harry.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. At your age I'm afraid there is only one way to get emancipated," explained Grindbar. "You would have to get married."

"Married!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes. If you were married you would be considered and adult by default," said Grindbar. "You would be able to do magic with out restriction and you would have full access to your accounts."

"Don't I already have access to my vault?" asked Harry.

'That is just your trust fund," said Grindbar. "The other vaults you won't have access to until you come of age. If you were married, you would be of age."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" inquired Harry.

"This form needs to be filled out and signed the parents or guardians of both yourself and the bride. Then bring it back to me and we'll proceed from there," replied Grindbar.

As Harry wandered out of the bank, he wondered: (Who am I going to get to marry me?)


	7. Chapter 7: OotP 2: Marriage

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 7: OotP: Part 2: Marriage

"Speech"

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

As Harry walked out of Gringott's Wizarding Bank wondering who he was going to find that would be willing to marry him when he spotted a sign down the street that said: "The Quibbler: the Truth is Out There." This caught Harry's eye and gave him an idea how to counter the slander against him perpetrated by the Daily Prophet. When he walked in the door, whom did he see sitting behind the reception desk but his old friend, Luna Lovegood!

"Harry! What brings you here?" said Luna.

"Actually I came to give an interview about the return of Voldemort and the death of Viktor Krum," said Harry. "But perhaps you can help me with another thing?"

"Sure Harry, I'd love to help you with anything" said Luna

"Well, I just found out that in order to get emancipated, I have to get married and I was trying to figure out who to propose to. Who do you think I should ask, Hermione or Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, you could always marry me?" replied Luna.

(Wow!) Thought Luna's younger self

(Luna! No! You're too young!) Replied her mother.

(Give me a break mother. I'm older than you) Luna's older personality admonished her mother.

(But fourteen is too young for my baby to get married!) Pleaded Selena.

(Mother, I know what I'm doing. Now that Voldie's back I need the freedom to do magic and train) explained Luna's older self.

(Listen to the girl. She knows what she's doing) said the sword.

(I need to be by Harry's side so that I can protect him until he's ready) older Luna told her mother.

(Well he'd better not hurt you) replied Selena.

(It's okay mommy, she won't let anybody hurt me) assured younger Luna.

By now, Harry had recovered from his shock at being proposed to by his oldest friend. He had never even considered her as a potential girlfriend, much less a wife. Then he noticed that Luna was staring off into space as she often did.

"-Uh, Earth to Luna? Luna, are you there?" asked Harry.

"What? Oh, yes Harry. So what do you think?" asked Luna.

"Well, if you really want to do this, I want full disclosure," said Harry. "What's your secret? You're more than just a seer, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm from the future," replied Luna. "You see, the war against Voldie didn't go well. Almost all of our friends died in the war. In the end, you had to sacrifice yourself in order to kill him. So I tried to send my spirit back in time in order to change things for the better. I went back to the moment of my mother's death. She had tried to conjure a long dead spirit on the form of a sword of icy fire. Unfortunately, the spell backfired and the sword went through her heart. When I arrived, I pulled the sword from my mother's body and in the process absorbed not only the sword but also my mother's spirit. So I am a composite of my young self, my older self, my mother and the sword."

"Does the sword give you any special powers?" asked Harry

"Yes. It multiplies my strength by a factor of ten. Thus far, I haven't been able to take full advantage of this as I was afraid if I trained too hard I would stunt my growth," said Luna. "Also I heal very fast and can instantly understand and speak any language."

"Hang on! Does this mean that you have been able to read Slytherin's Parseltongue library all along?" asked Harry.

"_Yes," _Luna admitted sheepishly.

"No wonder you ended up in Slytherin," mused Harry.

"Finally, I have the ability to make the sword appear at will, like this," said Luna as a sword of icy fire appeared in her hand. "The sword can absorb any spell and can direct it back in a blast of pure energy."

"So you're not really a seer? You just have memories of the future?" accused Harry as Luna dissolved the sword.

"No. I am both a seer and I have knowledge of the future," replied Luna.

"Assuming I agree, how are we going to get parental consent?" asked Harry.

"Well, since I am my mother, I can get my mother to sign and you can get your uncle to sign, he'll be glad to be rid of you," said Luna.

"Here," said Harry as he pulled out the marriage form.

"In order to give my mother's signature, I need to meditate for a few minutes and give her control of this body," said Luna closing her eyes.

After a few minutes, Luna opened her eyes and signed the form: Selena Lovegood and sealed it with her mother's wand. When Harry went to take the form, she reached out and grabbed his wrist in a crushing grip, looked him in the eye and said:

"If you ever, EVER, do anything to hurt my daughter, I will cut off your head, make fun of it, then apparate it into the middle of the ocean where it will be used as shark bait! And I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders either!"

After this outburst, Luna relaxed her grip and said:

"You should go give my dad that interview now. And I wouldn't tell him about our plans."

Uncle Vernon proved to be very easy to deal with. When it was explained that if he just signed the form Harry would be gone from his life forever, he was all too eager to sign.

The next day, Harry picked up Luna at the Quibbler before returning to Grindbar's office.

"Ah, Mister Potter, is this your new bride?" asked Grindbar.

"Yes, this is Luna Lovegood and I have the completed form," said Harry. "Is there a ceremony we have to go through now?"

"Only if you want to," replied Grindbar. For our purposes all that is necessary is for you to complete the form and claim your inheritance.

"What do I do now?" asked Harry.

Grindbar pulled a pad and pin out of his desk and slid it towards Harry. "You need to prick your finger and get a drop of blood onto this pad."

When Harry did as he was instructed, the blood faded away and in its' place appeared four rings. Grindbar took one of them and handed it to Harry who slipped it on.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter, you are now legally an adult," said Grindbar as he shook Harry's hand.

"What are the other three rings for?" asked Harry as he gazed at his ring with its' ruby flanked by a griffin on one side and a stag on the other.

"Well, you see, the Potters are the senior most family of the Gryffindor line. That makes you the new Lord Gryffindor," said Grindbar, handing him a ruby ring flanked by a griffin and a phoenix.

"I have relatives?" asked Harry.

"Distant relatives, to be sure. Your father was an only child – as were you," replied Grindbar.

"Who's next in line to be Lord Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Neville Longbottom," replied Grindbar.

"Who's third?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Who's fourth?"

"Albus Dumbledore. It was from his hand that the ring passed when someone more worthy came forward to claim it just now," said Grindbar.

"Who's fifth?"

"Arthur Weasley"

"What about the other two rings?" inquired Harry.

"Well it seems that your mother was a direct matrilineal descendant of Rodrik Ravenclaw, the last male Ravenclaw," explained Grindbar. "Back then, daughters were unable to inherit. This makes you the first Lord Ravenclaw since the sixteenth century. Furthermore, Rodrik's mother was a direct matrilineal descendant of Harold Hufflepuff, the last male Hufflepuff. This makes you the new Lord Hufflepuff.

Grindbar handed Harry the other two rings. As he slipped them on, he noticed that Ravenclaw's sapphire was flanked by a raven and a unicorn. Hufflepuff's diamond was flanked by a badger and a hound.

"Would Lady Potter also like some rings?" asked Grindbar.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Just Potter and Ravenclaw please," said Luna

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"My older self and my mother were both Ravenclaws," Luna explained.

After Luna put a drop of blood on the pad and her two rings appeared, Luna slipped them on.

"Now, would you care to inspect the vaults while we compile a list of your assets?" asked Grindbar.

"Yes please," said Harry.

Authors note: The sword of Icy fire is based on the one portrayed in _Dreadstar_ comics from the 1980's. _Dreadstar_ was written and owned by Jim Starlin.


	8. Chapter 8: OotP 3: Assets

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 8: OotP: Part 3: assets

"Speech"

(thoughts)

"_Parseltongue"_

As Harry, Luna and Griphook sat in the cart racing deeper and deeper into the depths Harry could not believe how much was happening so fast. Just yesterday, he was single. Now he was Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff. Presently, they came to a stop at vault 32.

"Here we are. The Potter Family vault," said Griphook.

"Uh – I was never given a key," said Harry.

"Your ring is your key," replied Griphook. "Simply press into the matching indentation on the door and it will open."

Harry did so and when the door opened, he couldn't believe his eyes! The room was filled with chest after chest full of galleons. One entire wall was filled with shelves of books.

"Why would someone put books in their bank vault?" asked Harry.

"Normally only rare, out of print books are kept in a vault," replied Griphook. "It is usually because they are too valuable to risk theft. So they are left here when not being read."

Harry and Luna looked through the titles. There were books on transfiguration, defense, charms, astronomy, care of magical creatures, and ancient runes. They both agreed to wait until they had seen what was in the other vaults before taking anything.

It was only a short ride later to vault 4.

"The Gryffindor Family Vault," announced Griphook.

This vault was easily as big as the great hall at Hogwarts. It had even more gold in it, but also there was a collection of weapons. It seemed that the Lords Gryffindor had been collecting weapons for a thousand years. Each generation would enchant and add a weapon to the collection, which was mostly swords. Some of the more recent entries were interesting. Harry's grandfather had added a bazooka. His father had added a machine gun and his father had added a gatling gun. There was also a collection of rare books on various subjects.

Vault 3 was the Hufflepuff Family vault. In addition to the massive amount of gold, there where shelves full of jars and rare seeds for magical plants. There was also an equal amount of space devoted to vials of potions of all types, many of which, Harry had never heard of.

Vault 2 was the Ravenclaw Family vault. Like all of the others it had a massive amount of gold. Not surprisingly, there was a huge library in the vault. It had entire sections devoted to charms, occlumency, legilimency, defense, and the dark arts. Each section was bigger than the whole of the Hogwarts library. But the biggest surprise was the weapons, enough to equip an army. Apparently, Rodrick Ravenclaw had been expecting a war in the sixteenth century and had enchanted enough pikes and arquebuses to arm a large force.

Harry and Luna took a book on each subject from the Ravenclaw vault and headed back up to Grindbar's office to see a final tally of their assets,

"Lord and Lady Potter, please understand that many of the investments that were made by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff families were in businesses that no longer exist," said Grindbar. "They merged with other businesses which, in turn, merged with other businesses until the present day, when we rent out the proxies for the interest you own in various things and deposit the rent money in your accounts. Without further delay: here are your assets:

_**Potter Family Estate**_

_**Liquid Assets: **_

_**Vault 32: Potter Family Vault – 604,090,858 Galleons **_

_**Vault 765: James Potter Personal Vault- 1,000,433 Galleons **_

_**Vault 795: Lily Evans Personal Vault- 603,326 Galleons **_

_**Vault 687: Harry Potter Trust Vault- 3,964,390 Galleons**_

**_Vault 4: Gryffindor Family Vault - 1,813,985,034 Galleons_**

**_Vault 3: Hufflepuff Family Vault – 2, 895,532,909 Galleons_**

_**Vault 2 Ravenclaw Family Vault – 3,123,542, 978 Galleons**_

_**Total Money Assets: 8,438,755,538 Galleons**_

_**Ownerships in Businesses:**_

_**Wizarding Business: **_

_**Daily Prophet 15 percent- Potter Family**_

_**Daily Prophet 10 percent – Gryffindor Family**_

_**Daily Prophet 10 percent – Hufflepuff Family**_

_**Daily Prophet 20 percent – Ravenclaw Family**_

_**Gladrags of Hogsmeade 10 percent- Potter Family**_

_**Auguries Apothecary 10 percent- Potter Family**_

_**Quidditch and More (France) 15 percent- Potter family **_

_**The Darker Side of Life (Bookstore in Knockturn Alley) 75 percent- Ravenclaw Family**_

_**Poisons and More Apothecary (Knockturn Alley) 20 percent- Hufflepuff Family **_

_**Estimated Value of Stock Holdings: 7,230,331,059 Galleons**_

_**Muggle Business:**_

_**The Belvedere (Restaurant) 25 percent- Potter Family**_

_**Grunnings International Drills 100 percent- Potter Family**_

_**Nestle 39 percent – Hufflepuff Family**_

_**Proctor and Gamble 45 percent – Hufflepuff Family**_

_**Lloyd's of London 53 percent – Gryffindor Family**_

_**Microsoft Computers 34 percent – Ravenclaw family**_

_**Estimated Value of Stock Holdings: 1,654,010,231 Galleons**_

_**Total Estimate Value of Stock Holdings: 8,884,341,290**_

_**Properties:**_

_**Potter Family: Potter Family Ancestral Home- 1 Gryffindor Drive, Godric's Hollow**_

_**Gryffindor Castle – Godric's Hollow**_

_**Potter Manor- Scotland countryside**_

_**Lily Evans family home- 11 Pine Drive, Little Whinging Surrey**_

_**Ravenclaw Tower – Wales**_

_**Hufflepuff Manor – England**_

_**Extended family homes no longer in use:**_

_**24 Park Street, Bristol**_

_**10 St. Thomas Street, Bristol**_

_**16 McCold Way, London**_

_**12 Browning Street, Birmingham**_

_**32 Eldon Street, Sheffield**_

_**Gryffindor Family Property Liquid Value: 27,345,746 Galleons**_

_**Ravenclaw Family Property Liquid Value: 22,942,478 Galleons**_

_**Hufflepuff Family Property Liquid Value: 21,492,384 Galleons**_

_**Potter Family Property Liquid Value: 12,049,374 Galleons**_

_**Total Property Liquid Value: 83,829,982**_

_**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Potter Vaults also contain numerous paintings, books, statues, weapons, furniture, etc.**_

_**Gryffindor Vault Heirlooms Liquid Value: 20,034,257 Galleons**_

_**Ravenclaw Vault Heirlooms Liquid Value: 45,765,123 Galleons**_

_**Hufflepuff Vault Heirlooms Liquid Value: 39,567,345 Galleons**_

_**Potter Vault Heirlooms Liquid Value: 18,405,321 Galleons**_

_**Total Vault Heirlooms Liquid Value: 123,772,046 Galleons**_

_**Total Liquid Value of The New Potter Estate: 17,530,698,856 Galleons**_

_**Converted to Muggle Money at The Current Exchange Rate of 1 Galleon to 23 Pounds: 403,206,073,688 Pounds Sterling or $775,728,165,168 USD.**_

After perusing the papers, Harry asked, "Who is the current holder of my proxies on the Daily Prophet shares?"

"They are currently being rented by Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott and Marvolo Publishing Corp.," said Grindbar.

"As soon those leases end, I want back voting control of that stock, said Harry. "Also, get back control of all of the Knockturn Alley businesses for me."

"The leases end on December 31st. I will make certain that no new leases will be issued on those proxies," said Grindbar.

"I think I'd like to take a look at some of our properties now," said Harry. "How do I find them?"

"First star to the right and straight on 'til morning?" mused Luna.

Luna behave! You're not helping.

"Each of your family rings is a portkey and will take you and anyone you are holding to the properties of that branch of the family," explained Grindbar. "Simply concentrate on the place you want to go and it will take you there."

"Thank you for all of your help, Grindbar," said Harry as he gathered up the papers.

"It was my pleasure, Lord Potter," replied Grindbar.

"You still need to get your possessions from your Aunt's house," observed Luna.

"Right. We'll Shadow walk there," said Harry as the two of them stepped into the shadow behind the door and vanished.

Harry had not yet learned to apparate. But Shadow walking was a trick he learned from Slytherin's library in the Chamber of Secrets where he and his friends had been training for three years. It allowed them to step into any shadow and step out of another one anywhere else.

When they stepped out of a shadow in Harry's room at 4 Privet Drive, there was a purple haired woman sitting on the bed waiting for them.

"Hello Harry," said Tonks. "And you must be Looney –"

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry and Luna as they simultaneously sent stunners at Tonks.

Tonks blocked their stunners with a hastily cast shield charm, then turned the tables with a silencio charm cast at Luna.

Luna's sword appeared in her hand and absorbed the power of Tonks' spell as Luna said: "Friend of yours?"

"I never saw her before in my life!" yelled Harry as he grabbed both his trunk and

Luna and portkeyed to the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.

When they appeared at the Potter home, it was nothing more than a pile of debris where a house had been. As they walked around the yard in silence, Harry thought: (This is where it all started. All my life I have wondered about the house my parents lived in and now that I find it, it's a heap of rubble. Wait a minute. What's that?)

Luna's thoughts were more like this:

(Ooo, look at the pretty castle!) thought young Luna.

(Poor Harry, this must really be painful for him,) thought old Luna.

(Castle!) thought young Luna.

(I hope the other properties are in better shape than this,) thought the sword.

(Luna, will you be quiet! Some of us are trying to maintain a somber expression!) thought Luna's mother.

(What are you going to do about it? Spank me?) thought young Luna.

(Wait a minute. There is a castle, there, through the trees!) thought old Luna.

(Told ya') thought young Luna.

"Whose castle is that?" asked Luna.

"Let's find out," replied Harry as he took Luna by the hand and led her through the trees and towards the castle.

As they approached the fortress, it became obvious to Harry that at one time, the Potter home had been the servants' quarters for the manor. The castle itself appeared to be a medieval keep that had been updated many times over the centuries. The drawbridge was down and there was a wooden wall where the portcullis should be with a set of double doors in the middle of it.

Their knock on the door was answered by a house elf, who peered up at them with large expectant eyes.

"Excuse me, we would like to introduce our selves to the master of the house," said Harry.

"I believe you have already met him," said the house elf.

"Who is he?" asked Harry.

"He is you," replied the house elf. "Please come in master, Lord Gryffindor. Your guest is awaiting you in the drawing room."

"Guest?" asked Luna. "Oh yes, the previous owner of the castle."

"You know who the previous owner was?" asked Harry as they were led down a hall filled with magical paintings of priceless art objects.

"Of course, we're in Gryffindor Castle and we know who was wearing Lord Gryffindor's ring before you," replied Luna.

(Everything's so different. I don't recognize anything from the last time I was here,) Luna heard the sword say in her head.

"Ah, Harry, please come in. We have much to discuss," said Dumbledore from his armchair in the drawing room. "And Miss Lovegood, I might have known you were behind this."

Author's note: The Potter family assets are largely copied from a great fic called: **Harry Potter and the End of the Dark Lord** by **danielc**. It can be found here: http/ assets of the other branches of Harry's family were my own inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9: OotP 4: Home

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 9: OotP 4: Home

(Thoughts)

(Oh shit! It's the headmaster! Run for it!) thought Luna's younger self.

(No! Stand and Fight!) the sword demanded inside of Luna's head.

(Calm down, both of you) admonished Luna's mother.

(Quiet! All of you! I've got to be prepared to block any Legilimency probes he may send at us) thought Luna.

"I said: How does your father feel about this?" asked Dumbledore.

"He doesn't know yet," replied Luna.

"I see," said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

"Harry, I know you don't like staying with your relatives, but this is not the way," said Dumbledore. "Surely you must have been told that the Gryffindor ring disappeared from my hand when it appeared before you? You can't get away with this. She's only fourteen."

"It's not about my relatives, it's about training," replied Harry. "We need to be able to do magic over the summer so that I can prepare to face Voldemort."

"But you need the protection of the blood wards," said Dumbledore.

"YOUR BLOOD WARDS DON"T BLOODY WORK!" yelled Harry. "When I went back to pick up my possessions, there was a strange woman in my room just waiting for me!"

"You must mean Miss Tonks," said Dumbledore. "I sent her to guard over and protect you."

"So now I'm a bloody prisoner kept under lock and key by you!" growled Harry.

"Harry, it's not like that at all," said Dumbledore. "Come back with me. We'll get a quick annulment and you can spend the rest of the summer with your godfather."

During this whole time, Dumbledore had been careful to avoid eye contact with Harry. Now he turned his attention to Luna. When she felt his gentle Legilimency probe touch her mind, Luna opened up to him that part of her mind that she kept closed to the others. She flooded his mind with images of death and horror that she had witnessed in the future.

"Aaahh!" Dumbledore screamed as he clutched his head.

"Does Master wish to use the wards to remove this person?" asked the house elf.

"Yes. How do I do that?" asked Harry.

"Simply say: I, Lord Gryffindor, cast this person out," said the elf.

"Harry, don't!" pleaded Dumbledore.

"I, Lord Gryffindor, cast Albus Dumbledore out," said Harry.

With a popping sound, Dumbledore vanished.

"What happens to people who are cast out by the wards?" asked Harry.

"Their memory of the castle's location is erased and they are transported to the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, Master Lord Gryffindor sir," replied the house elf.

"Please, call me Harry," said Harry as he offered his hand. "You are?"

"Moo." said Luna.

"Binky, Master Harry sir"

"Moo!" said Luna.

"Do I own you?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Moooo!" said Luna.

"Yes, Master Harry Sir," replied Binky.

"Moooooooo!" said Luna.

"You're right, Luna. Hermione is going to have a cow when she finds out," said Harry. "How many house elves do I own?"

"There are thirty-two in Castle Gryffindor, Master Harry sir," answered Binky.

Binky gave his new Lord and Lady a tour of the Castle, which had been extensively renovated over the centuries. The most recent upgrade had been done in the late 1940's by Harry's grandfather and the castle had all of the modern amenities of that era including running water and electricity. There was an extensive library including a large section on magical history.

After dinner, Harry and Luna retired to the Library. They sat in comfortable armchairs reading for several hours until Harry stifled a yawn.

Luna closed her book and rose to her feet.

"Harry, I think it's time we went to bed," said Luna sleepily.

Harry sprang to his feet with a goofy grin on his face. When they came to the master bedroom, Harry stopped her and picked Luna up.

"I believe there is a tradition about carrying the bride over the threshold," he said, carrying his bride into the room. Once he'd carried her to the bed, Harry gave Luna a deep, passionate, kiss to which she responded eagerly. Not breaking contact, Harry set her down upon the bed and leaned her back. By now, Luna was moaning with pleasure as their tongues danced with each other. Suddenly, Luna stiffened and pushed Harry away.

"Stop! Stop!" Luna panted.

"What's wrong?" panted Harry.

"I just think we're going too fast," replied Luna.

"But we're married," responded Harry.

"So that we can do magic over the summer," reminded Luna. "Yesterday you said that you hadn't even considered me as a possible girlfriend."

"Is this about Amanda and Stan?" asked Harry.

"What about them?" asked Luna?

"Are you hooked up with them?" asked Harry.

Luna burst out laughing!

"Are you lovers with Ron and Hermione?" giggled Luna.

Harry hung his head in embarrassment.

"Look, we're married now," explained Luna. "It will happen, just not tonight. When you can convince me that you've really, genuinely fallen in love with me, you'll find me quite easy to seduce."

"Right. I'll sleep in one of the other bedrooms," said Harry as he started to rise.

Luna pulled him back down onto the bed.

"I'd really rather we share a bed," said Luna. "We are, after all, married. Let's just cuddle up together and sleep together and not do anything else."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll just go change into my pajamas."

"Oh," said Luna. "This brings up another thing. I don't like to wear anything to bed. If I sleep in the nude, are you going to be able to control yourself? We are going to have to get used to seeing each other naked anyway."

"If cuddling my naked wife is all I can get tonight, I think I can live with that," said Harry.

The next day, they toured Ravenclaw Tower. It was a massive, seventy story tower that, like Gryffindor Castle, had Muggle repellent and Notice-me-not charms on it. It was maintained by a large staff of house elves who kept it in good condition, even though it had not been modernized since the 16th century. The biggest asset of Ravenclaw Tower was, not surprisingly, its library. It was obvious that the books in the Ravenclaw vault had been a small minority of the books from the Ravenclaw collection. There was floor after floor filled with books. Many of the ones that had not been considered rare and valuable enough to preserve in the vault back in the 16th century had become quite valuable, indeed.

On the third day, they visited Hufflepuff Manor. It was a 14th century country manor with lush gardens. After the serfs had been set free, their place had been taken by some Mennonite witches and wizards that farmed the land and paid a share of their crops to the house elf who managed the estate. These Mennonites were a lot more conservative than their Muggle counterparts, and didn't use any technology more recent than the 14th century. Inspecting the gardens, it became apparent that the seeds in the vault were just a backup in case the magical crops here failed. The Wards placed on the estate had kept all outsiders from the Manor since the 16th century. Hufflepuff Manor also boasted what must have been the best potions lab in the world, best in the 14th century anyway.

Harry and Luna spent the rest of the week studying their new books. One day, Luna made a startling discovery!

"Harry, look at this!" bubbled Luna as she pointed out an obscure spell from one of the Legilimency books she had gotten from the Ravenclaw vault. "If we cast this spell, we will be able to instantly absorb all of the knowledge from any book we touch. True, it will be book knowledge and not practical knowledge. We will still have to practice any new magic we absorb in order to get good at it. But think how much faster we could learn if we didn't have to waste time reading and comprehending!"

After this, their knowledge grew exponentially!

Harry mate,

Things have been in an uproar here ever since you sent Hedwig with your last letter. I don't know what you've done. The adults won't tell us. But I hope that you are okay.

Ron

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the seeds that you sent me. I've planted them in my green house and have been doing research on them. Where did you get them? Some of them have been thought extinct for centuries! Do you know where to get more?

Yours truly,

Neville

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the book on _Advanced Occlumency Techniques_. Remember how mad Professor Snape got when we first started teaching ourselves Occlumency, back in 2nd year? Ron and I are staying with Padfoot. All of the adults are very angry with you but won't tell us why. Can you?

Your Friend,

Hermione

My Sister,

Thank you for the potion that removes the ministry's restriction on underage magic. Where did you get it? Since I got it, I've been practicing spells out of the Dark Arts book you sent me. They are a real hoot!

You father came to visit me again. You really need to tell him that you got married. Or at least, let him know that you are okay. I try to reassure him, but I won't betray your confidence. He won't hear it from me, but HE NEEDS TO KNOW!

Friends Forever

As in Spirit

We are Together,

Amanda

For next two months, Harry and Luna divided their time between absorbing the knowledge from every book they could get their hands on, practicing the magic they had learned in those books, and corresponding with various members of the D.A. that they had sent books to. One morning, Luna opened the Daily Prophet and gasped!

"Great Merlin Harry, Look!" exclaimed Luna.

The headline read: **_Harry Potter's cousin receives the Dementor's kiss!_**


	10. Chapter 10: OotP 5: Trial

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 10: OotP 5: Trial

(Thoughts)

"Kill the spare."

"Viktor, Nooo!"

Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat.

"Another nightmare, Harry-kins?" asked Luna.

"The same one," sobbed Harry.

"Rest, my love, the trial starts tomorrow," said Luna. She held his head to her breast as he cried himself to sleep.

"The case of Harry Potter vs. Cornelius Fudge; the Right Honourable Delores Umbridge, acting Chief Mugwump presiding. All rise," said Percy Weasley.

Today was the first day of the lawsuit trial. Harry was suing Fudge because the Dementors had given the kiss to his cousin, Dudley. Luna had told him of how in the other time line, Harry had driven off the Dementors and been put on trial for the use of underage magic for his trouble. This time, because he wasn't there, there had been no one to stop the Dementors from giving Dudley the kiss. With the money at Harry's disposal, he had been able to hire enough investigators to track down all the witnesses his barrister would need to lay out the case. The first day, they brought the following to testify: Mrs. Figg, the squib that had witnessed the attack, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Auror who was first on the scene, and Marjorie Monahan, the Obliviator who made the Dursleys forget they had ever had a son.

In addition to Umbridge, the other two Mugwumps were Amelia Bones and acting Mugwump, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Amongst the many assembled Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot were: Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Levanus Lovegood, who was using his Lordship credentials for the first time since the Death Eater trials fifteen years before in order to get better coverage for the Quibbler. He didn't suspect that Harry was married to his daughter.

Luna was not present. Her muggle studies class had given her an idea. She had heard about how the Irish Republican Army was making peace overtures to Britain so she was trying to recruit former IRA members into her own private army for the second battle of Hogwarts. True, that battle was more than two years away. But requiting and training an army took time.

After the day's portion of the trial had ended, as they were leaving, Sirius pulled Harry aside to talk.

"Prongette," greeted Sirius.

"Padfoot," acknowledged Harry. "Has Dumbledore sent you to talk me out of the marriage or the lawsuit?"

"No. I just wanted to congratulate you and see how you are," said Sirius. "I understand why you did it. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. So would your parents. Just, don't be such a stranger. You don't need to hide from me. In fact, if you'd like to borrow my family ring, you could have five votes on the verdict."

"Thanks, Sirius. You're the best!" Gushed Harry.

"Did I just hear you say that you are married? Who's the lucky girl?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

(Oh, great Merlin! She still hasn't told him!) Thought Harry.

"I'm not yet ready to reveal her identity to the public," explained Harry. "But I promise that she will give you an exclusive interview, soon."

"Jolly good! You know, we're in the tenth printing of that interview you gave me. I've never seen such a response!" said Mr. Lovegood.

"Well, I'm glad that we were able to help each other get the truth out there," replied Harry.

The next day, Harry's barrister, Franklin Nelson, called Cornelius Fudge to the stand.

"Your Honors, I request the right to treat this witness as a hostile witness," said Mr. Nelson.

"Request deny-" began Umbridge before Madame Bones nudged her and whispered something in her ear. The three Mugwumps began whispering amongst themselves for a while until Umbridge said: "Oh very well, request granted. But you will confine yourself to the facts of this suit and not deviate to other areas."

After the Veritaserum was administered to Fudge, Mr. Nelson began his questioning.

"Please state your name for the record," began Nelson.

"Cornelius Fudge."

"Are all of the Dementors under Ministry control?"

"Completely."

"Do you have to power to order the Dementors to attack someone?"

"Yes."

"Did you order such an attack on Harry Potter's Cousin?"

"No."

"Did you order the Dementors to attack anyone else?"

"No."

"After you, who is the next highest ranked person who has the power to order a Dementor attack?"

"Delores Umbridge."

"No further questions for this witness," said Nelson. "At this time I would like to call Right Honorable acting Mugwump Delores Umbridge."

"Absolutely not!" screamed Umbridge.

"Delores, we have nothing to hide. Go ahead and testify," said Fudge.

"But it's an insult to the dignity of my office!" retorted Umbridge.

"I insist," commanded Fudge.

"Request the right to treat this witness as a hostile witness," said Mr. Nelson.

"Go ahead," said Fudge.

After the Veritaserum was administered to Umbridge, Mr. Nelson began his questioning.

"Did you order the Dementors to attack Harry Potter's cousin?"

"N-no."

"Did you order the Dementors to attack someone else?"

"Y-yes."

A collective gasp spread throughout the courtroom.

"Whom did you send the Dementors to attack?"

"H-harry P-potter."

Another gasp spread throughout the courtroom.

"Aurors, take Miss Umbridge into custody." Commanded Fudge.

After closing arguments, the Wizengamot was told to deliberate and return a verdict in the morning.

"Good morning," said Luna as she kissed her husband awake.

"'Morning yourself," said Harry as the kiss ended.

"I think that I will go with you to hear the verdict," said Luna as she brushed his cheek with her hand and ran her hand down his bare chest and down and down.

"Mmmmm! Luna, honey, we can't. We'll be late."

Harry and Luna came running into the courtroom in the nick of time!

"All those in favor of the Plaintiff?" asked Madam Bones.

After Percy Weasley had counted all of the raised hands, counting Harry's five times, Madam Bones asked:

"All those in favor of the Defendant?"

It was obvious that more hands were raised for the Defendant.

"Court finds in favor of the Defendant," said Madam Bones.

As they were leaving the courtroom, Mr. Lovegood strode up to Harry and Luna and began yelling.

"Where in the hell have you been all summer? You are so grounded that next summer you won't even see the outside of our house! Well?"

"I got married," said Luna, holding up her rings and pulling Harry into a sideways hug.

Levanus Lovegood went pale and his eyes bulged!

"Don't worry baby. As long as you two haven't consummated, we can get a quick annulment and everything will be fine," stammered Mr. Lovegood.

Suddenly, Luna's manner, facial expressions and vocal tone abruptly changed.

"Two hormonal teenagers, all alone for an entire summer, how can you think they haven't consummated," said Luna.

(I'll say! You only held out for ten days) thought Luna's Mother. (Not that I blame you. I had forgotten how good love felt at fourteen)

(I never knew what it was like,) thought old Luna. (I was much older before my first relationship.)

(If had known how much better sex was as a woman, back when I was alive,) thought the sword, (I would have taken the sex change potion centuries ago.)

"Levanus, trust me when I say that this is necessary and I would never allow harm to come to our daughter," said Luna.

"Selena, I trust your judgment," said Mr. Lovegood. "I hope you know what you are doing."

After Court, Mr. Lovegood went with Harry and Luna to shop for their school supplies. It took longer than usual because Harry and Luna had to absorb the knowledge from every book in both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

The next day, Harry and Luna got up early to catch the Hogwarts Express to school. When they got there, Luna's Father and Sirius were there to see them off. Suddenly Luna spotted a couple of familiar faces through the crowd.

"Amanda! Stan!" squealed Luna and she ran and embraced them both in a group hug. She kissed each of her best friends before Stan said:

"So, how's married Life treating you?"

"It's wonderful!" gushed Luna. "If you thought the books were cool, wait until see what we're going to teach the D.A. this year!"

After Harry greeted Ron and Hermione, he watched them go off to the Prefects' car. Harry found Neville alone in a cabin that he was willing to share with Ginny, Harry, Luna, Stan and Amanda. This left no room for Ron and Hermione. They would have to stay in the Prefects' car.

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, other than the excitement of Harry and Luna's marital status. They were, however surprised to see Professor Grublyplank instead of Hagrid waiting for the first years.

After the feast, Harry and Luna were called into Professor Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Professors McGonagall and Snape were also present.

"Please be seated," said Dumbledore. "Lemon Sherbet?"

"No thanks."

"Okay young lady," said Dumbledore. "I think that this has gone on far enough!"

He slipped the sorting hat onto Luna's head.

"Hat! Who's in there?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Let's see," began the sorting hat. "Luna Potter, Luna Lovegood, Selena Lovegood and Salazar Slytherin."


	11. Chapter 11: OotP 6: Revealed!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 11: OotP 6: Revealed!

(Thoughts)

(Looks like there's no point in hiding any longer,) thought the sword.

Luna gazed around the room at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Harry had gotten to his feet and started backing away with an expression on his face that looked as if she'd just announced that she was leaving him for Lord Voldemort.

"Harry please try to understand," pleaded Luna. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

By now, Harry had backed all the way to the door. He turned and ran down the stairs, then, shadow walked away.

"Harry, wait!" sobbed Luna.

"I'll go check on the boy," said McGonagall as she followed Harry out the door. "You two handle her."

"Well, well, it looks like you belong in my house after all," drawled Snape.

"Not for long," said Dumbledore. "You realize, of course, that we will have to perform an exorcism."

"You can't!" stated Luna. "We've been together for six years! We've grown together. If you remove the influence of the others, I'll have the mind of an eight year old in the body of a fourteen year old! I won't even remember the three years at Hogwarts that I have behind me. Besides, how would I, with the mind of an eight year old react to the advances of my husband?"

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, your marriage to Harry is over," replied Dumbledore.

"Typical Potter arrogance, marrying an under age girl and thinking he can get away with it," drawled Snape.

"How did the others get inside of you?" asked Dumbledore.

"The war against Voldemort didn't go well," began Luna. "In an effort to change the timeline, I sent my spirit back in time to inhabit the body of my younger self. When I arrived, my mother had just died while attempting to summon a long dead spirit. When I touched my mother, I accidentally absorbed both hers and Slytherin's spirits."

"Is that all there is to your story?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Luna felt his send a subtle legilimency probe. In response, she shielded her mind with occlumency. Dumbledore increased the pressure but couldn't break through into her mind, so he increased his efforts again. Then, Snape joined in. Luna kept both of them out of her mind until she felt that they were exerting themselves to the utmost, then, she let them in.

Old Luna drew them into a memory that she kept hidden from the others, the aftermath of the Third Battle of Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts castle was a smoldering ruin. All around her were the bodies of the students, teachers and Death Eaters. Here were the few pieces of Ginny that the werewolves had not eaten. Here was the soulless husk of Minerva McGonagall after the Dementors kissed her. Here was Mad-eye Moody. His remaining eye had been gouged out. He was blindly groping around for his lost magical eye. Here were the charred remains of Draco Malfoy. He was so badly burned that his face was barely recognizable. It went on, body after body until both Dumbledore and Snape screamed in anguish as they fled Luna's mind.

"It may already be too late to repair the damage you've done," said Luna. "But if you do anything else to interfere with my daughter's marriage, I will slip youthening and sex change potions into your food, give you a make-over, bind you, gag you, and let the Slytherin boys have their way with you. Do I make my self -"

Luna made a hole in the desktop with her fingers.

"- absolutely -"

Luna pulled on the hole splitting the wood along the grain.

"- perfectly -"

She continued to pull apart the desk.

"- crystal -"

By now, Luna had split the desk in two.

"- clear?"

Luna released the two halves of the desk and they fell away from each other spilling what was left on the desk all over the floor.

"And another thing," said Luna. "Don't waste your time guarding the prophecy. It is not worth the cost in lives."

With that, Luna strode out of the room, her head held high, partway down the stairs, then shadow walked away.

When Luna stepped out of a shadow in the Chamber of Secrets, she found Harry Potter was there, sulking, alone.

"I thought I might find you here," said Luna.

"Hello, Salazar," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Harry, try to understand," pleaded Luna. "I was afraid of how you might react if you knew. Remember how you and Ginny treated me when I first got sorted into Slytherin? You acted as if I had done something wrong. You two hardly spoke to me until we formed the D.A."

"You had done something wrong!" yelled Harry. "You lied to me! All those years you pretended you couldn't read Slytherin's library and now it turns out that you wrote it! I can't believe I let you talk me into studying the dark arts! Ron and Hermione tried to tell me it was wrong, but you convinced us that we need to know dark magic in order to know how to counter it!"

"Do you want a divorce?" asked Luna, sobbing.

"No I don't want a divorce!" yelled Harry. "I want to be able to trust you again. I want the girl I fell in love with, back. I look into your eyes and I don't know whom I'm talking to. Are you Luna? Her mum? Slytherin? Who are you?"

Luna held out her hand and called forth the sword of icy fire. She thrust it into the floor like it was King Arthur's sword in the stone, then, stepped away from it.

"Most of the time, you're speaking to that part of me that I call: Old Luna," began Luna. "Occasionally, I say something silly. That comes from the part of me I call Young Luna. Only rarely does my mother speak through me. The sword never does."

"You mean: Slytherin?" accused Harry.

"It's true that, at one time, he was Salazar Slytherin," replied Luna. "But now he is just that sword, over there. When the sword is inside of me he can talk to me and share my experiences, but I don't share memories with him, as I do, the others. Right now, he is out side of me and I can't hear him at all.

"So you share memories with your other personalities?" asked Harry.

"To refer to them as personalities is something of a misnomer," replied Luna. "It may have been true at one time that they were separate entities, but by now, we have six years of shared experiences as a composite mind. Young Luna was only eight when the others arrived. She's spent almost half her life as a part of the composite that is me. With each new thing that we experience, we are woven closer and closer together. Still, we can hide certain memories from each other, providing it's not something that we have all experienced. For example, my mother was able to conceal her memories of making love to our father until you and I became intimate. And old Luna has some horrific memories of things from the future that she hopes the rest of us never have to experience.

So, now that I've cleared up who I am, where do we go from here?"

"I need some time to think about this, to figure out what to do," said Harry. "Until I've decided what I'm going to do about this, leave me alone. We're in different houses and years, so we don't need to see each other if we don't have to."

With that, Harry stepped into a shadow and went back to his room in the Gryffindor tower.

Luna cried herself to sleep on the cold stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Good morning and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Scrimgeour. I apologize for not attending the welcoming feast, but this was a last minute appointment as your original Defense teacher is suddenly facing charges for abuse of power. It seems, that your previous Defense instructors have been pretty hit and miss. Lockhart was a complete fraud, Lupin was a dark creature who should have been put down years ago, and Moody is a deranged paranoid that I had already had to force into retirement from the Auror Division of the Ministry."

"But Lupin was the best teacher we ever had!" interjected Stan.

"What is your name?" demanded Professor Scrimgeour.

"Stan Benford, sir."

"Well, Mr. Benford, you will not interrupt me again," said Scrimgeour. "This class is not a democracy. It is a dictatorship and I am the dictator. Now open your text books to page five and start reading chapter one."

"Excuse me, Professor, but are we going to be doing any actual magic in this class?" asked Luna.

"Five points from Slytherin miss-?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Mrs. Potter, sir," corrected Luna.

A general murmur arose throughout the class.

"SILENCE!" yelled Scrimgeour as he slammed his wand down on the desk.

"All she did, is tell you her name!" said Ginny.

"That will be five points from Gryffindor, and five more points from the next person who mentions that delusional boy who thinks he-who-must-not-be-named is back!" growled Scrimgeour.

"Do you mean Voldemort?" asked Stan. "But he is back. The Quibbler said so."

"TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND DETENTION AND THE NEXT PERSON WHO SAYS A WORD WILL BE STUNNED!" yelled Scrimgeour. "Now read your books and keep quiet!"

That evening, after dinner, Stan went back to the classroom to report for his detention. When he got there, Harry Potter and the Weasley twins were already there. As more students filed in, it became apparent that Professor Scrimgeour had given detention to at least one student from each year. Finally, Scrimgeour came in carrying a stack of files.

"Alright, you lot, sit at your desks and face forward until I finish reading your permanent records," said Scrimgeour.

As he sat at his desk reading over their files the hours passed by. When he finished the last file, he slammed it down on the desk and said:

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS, YOU LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD! You may think that you-know-who is back and he might even be. But the Ministry wants to avoid a panic so that we have time to prepare for the worst. Until we have definitive proof that he's back, we need to keep this quiet and your fear mongering is not helping!

Now, Weasleys and Potter, you are suspended from Quiddich for the rest of the month. Benford, you will not be allowed any free time in the potions lab for a month. Greene, your greenhouse privileges are revoked for a month. Featherston, Blair and Martin, your library privileges are revoked for a month. If any of you act up in class again, there will more harsh penalties imposed. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I didn't hear you!"

"YES SIR!"

The next night, the D.A. met in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Thank you for coming," began Harry. "Everyone, over the summer, Luna discovered a way of absorbing knowledge from a book just by touching it. Here is a diagram of a dodecahedron. In order to do the spell, you need be able to visualize one clearly in you mind while tracing an octagonal pattern with your wand and saying the incantation, Gnosis. I've brought a stack of books, so everyone grab a book and try out the spell."

Most people had to make several attempts before they got it right. When Hermione had achieved success, she ran up to Harry and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Oh Harry thank you so much!" gushed Hermione. "For such a wonderful gift I'd be willing to be your love-slave!"

"Hey!" said Ron.

"Actually, it was Luna's discovery," admitted a blushing Harry.

Hermione pounced on Luna and hugged her.

"Thank you Luna! If you ever need anything, ANYTHING, it's yours for the asking," gushed Hermione.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Luna.

After everyone had absorbed the knowledge from every book, Harry called everyone back together.

"After tonight, I recommend that everyone absorb all the knowledge from every book in the library," said Harry.

"This brings up another point. Now that Voldemort's back, we need to make this more than a study group. We need to become an army. To this end, I think that we should split up into four groups and train by houses. This will make it easier for us to fit the D.A. into our schedules. To lead these groups, I'm appointing myself, Luna, Susan and Zacharias. Also later in the year, I will be forming us into squads. The A squad will be our best fighters. The B squad will the second best fighters. The other squads will all have specialized purposes, like research.

Several weeks later, Harry got an invitation to attend a special meeting in the Defense classroom. When he got there he found that everyone he had served detention with was there. Also present were Ron, Hermione and all of the other prefects from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Also, the Quiddich captains from those three houses were also invited.

"Thank you for coming," began Scrimgeour. "I have been empowered by the Ministry to form a youth auxiliary to combat threats and disloyalty. Sedition can come in many forms: a word, a deed, even a thought. If you choose to join the Jr. Aurors, you would be charged with rooting out such threats. You'll be giving your self a boost if you ever choose a career in the Ministry, you'll be paid a galleon per week and you'll get to wear a special badge that identifies you as a member of the Junior Aurors.

"Well, if the Ministry wants to throw its money around, who am I to argue," said Ron.

By the end of the evening, Ron and Hermione had joined the Jr. Aurors, but Harry, Stan and the Weasley twins had not.

One evening, Luna, Amanda and Stan were doing their potions homework in the Slytherin common room when Draco Malfoy walked up to them.

"Some of us have formed a Deputy Death Eaters club," whispered Draco. "What do you say, Lovegood, are you in?"

"First of all, I would never lower my self to kissing the hem of a half-blood bigot's robe," said Luna as she raised her middle finger at him to show off her Ravenclaw ring.

"And secondly, the name's not Lovegood, it's Potter," said Luna as she raised her ring finger to show off the Potter ring. She then wiggled her raised fingers in a variation of an obscene gesture.

"You'll be sorry for this," whispered Draco.

That night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle slipped out of their beds and snuck over to Luna's bunk. Soundlessly, Malfoy cast a stunner at her then levitated her out of the bed. The sheet slid off of her as she floated out of the bed revealing her nakedness to the boys. When they got her into the Slytherin playroom, Crabbe put suspension manacles on her wrists and ankles and attached them to four chains that were hanging from the ceiling while Goyle put a ball gag in her mouth. When this was accomplished, Malfoy simultaneously cast an enervation charm and dropped her. She came down so hard that any other girl would have torn ligaments and muscles. As it was, she kicked herself in the face, raising a visible bruise on her face. As she struggled to break loose of the chains, she realized that in spite of her great strength, she didn't have the leverage to break free. All her struggles did was swing her back and forth. Draco had tried to rape her many times. But this time it looked like he might succeed.

Luna awoke with a start. She'd had another of her prophetic dreams. When she opened her eyes she realized that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were lurking around her bed. Malfoy had his wand pointed at her.

"Stupefy!" yelled Draco.


	12. Chapter 12: OotP 7: Tragic Events

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 12: OotP 7: Tragic Events

(Thoughts)

"Stupefy!" yelled Draco as Luna rolled off of the top bunk in the nick of time. The sword materialized in her hand as she took stock of her situation. The sheet had slid off of her, but right now, mobility was more important to her than modesty. Draco was on the other side of the bed. Vincent was at the foot of the bed and Gregory was on the same side of the bed as her with a lustful leer on his face. As Luna absorbed a couple of more stunners with her sword, she kicked Goyle in the gonads so hard that his head hit the ceiling. When he came back down, he crumpled like a rag doll, unable to bear weight on shattered pelvic bones. Luna reached under her pillow for her wand and pulled out her mother's.

(Even better!) Thought Selena.

Luna caught Crabbe with a roundhouse kick to the Adam's apple. She then blocked another curse from Draco as Crabbe began strangling, unable to breath through his collapsed throat. This got Luna in position to stun Malfoy and she did so.

By now, the entire dorm was awake.

"Nothing to see here. Sorry if our scene disturbed your sleep," said Luna as she waved her wand and her dominatrix outfit appeared on her. As she levitated Draco off to the playroom, she called back behind her: "Could someone get the other two to the infirmary before they die?"

The next day, Harry was just started potions class when Snape asked: "Where are the rest of the Slytherins?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the infirmary," said Daphne Greengrass.

"I see," said Snape as he stared intently into her eyes.

Harry realized that he must have been using legilimency on her.

"And Where is Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape.

"He's still in the Slytherin dungeon, sir." Replied Daphne.

"Yes, well, tell him that if he misses my class again, points will be deducted," said Snape.

After class, Harry went to the infirmary to see what really happened to Crabbe and Goyle. When he got there, they were both lying on cots, heavily bandaged. Harry used some legilimency to peek in their minds and see how they had gotten in this condition. When he saw what they had done, he exploded with rage!

"_Retexo Severitas!" _hissed Harry as he pointed his wand at the boys.

Instantly, the two boys flew up into the air and hit the ceiling with a splat! Then, they fell back to floor with another splat! Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office to see what was going on but, by then, Harry was gone. He was running towards the Slytherin dungeon with murderous thoughts directed at Draco Malfoy!

When he got there, he found that he was unable to get in. He tried everything! Bribes, threats, pleas, nothing would get him in. When the door opened to let out Emily Le Strange, a fourth year student, Harry seized the opportunity and raced into the Slytherin common room. Draco wasn't in there and the students who were in there were too surprised to react, all except Luna.

"Harry? Harry no! Come back!" pleaded Luna has Harry raced into the first door on the right in his search for Draco.

The Slytherin playroom was the kind of sick perverted room Harry would expect the Slytherins to have. It was filled with torture and restraining devices. Draco Malfoy was there, naked, strapped down, bent over a bench. Santorum was running down his legs and a ball gag was in his mouth. Harry walked up

behind him and read the message on his back. It was a rash in Draco's own handwriting that said:

**I'm feeling submissive today. Don't remove my gag until sundown. After you do, my safe word is "I love Harry Potter".**

To say that Draco Malfoy was having a bad day would be to be putting it mildly. Everybody who held any kind of grudge against him had taken advantage of the opportunity to bugger, peg or torture him. Then, he realized that his worst nightmare had come true. Harry bloody Potter had come to Bugger him!

Harry leaned in and whispered in Malfoy's ear: "You are one sick fuck! It you ever touch my wife again I will kill you!"

Harry started to walk away until he noticed that every Slytherin in the room, including Luna, were pointing their wands at him.

"You shouldn't have come in here, Harry," said Luna. "No outsider is ever supposed to know the secrets of Slytherin House. You have two choices. Either take an unbreakable wizard's oath here and now that you will never reveal what you've learned here or I will obliviate you!"

"I'll take the oath," replied Harry.

After he had done so, Luna led him out of the Slytherin dungeon by the hand as the rest of the Slytherins glared at him. After they had made it into the hall, Harry pulled her into a kiss. As their lips parted, Harry said:

"I was so worried about you!"

"I didn't think you cared," said Luna.

"I do love you Luna," said Harry. "I want to remain your husband."

"Oh Harry!" said Luna as she pulled him into another kiss.

At sundown, Pansy Parkinson was getting tired of Draco's submissive scene. She took the gag out her master's mouth.

"Thank Merlin! Now let me go Pansy," demanded Draco.

"Uh-uh, you're not going to trick me," said Pansy. "I still remember how hard you beat me the last time I disobeyed you. I can't let you go until you give me the safe word."

"Red! Now let me go, slave!" demanded Draco.

"That's not it," replied Pansy. "You're not going to trick me into releasing you before you've said the safe word on your back."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW THE BLOODY SAFE WORD!" yelled Draco.

"Dracee-poo, I'm tired of this game," said Pansy as she picked up a magically powered electric cattle prod. "This always works when you want me to give the safe word."

"Pansy, for the love of Merlin, please don't!" gasped Draco.

In spite of the loudness of Malfoy's screams, Pansy was unable to get him to say the safe word, no matter how deeply she inserted it or high she turned up the intensity. After several hours, Pansy gave up and went to bed.

Exactly twenty-four hours after Draco had assaulted Luna, she came to visit him.

"I told you I would do this if you ever came after me again, but you didn't listen," said Luna.

"You've proved your point," choked a very horse Draco. "Want do you want?"

"You will take an unbreakable wizard's oath that you will not try to harm me in any way, ever again," replied Luna.

"Anything, just let this torture end," whispered Draco.

A couple of weeks later, during breakfast, the owls brought a letter for Luna.

"Those gits!" exclaimed Luna.

"What's wrong?" asked Amanda.

"The Ministry shut down the Quibbler!" explained Luna. "They even confiscated the printing press!"

"Why would they do such a thing?" asked Stan.

"'cause dad reprinted the interview with Harry again after they told him not to," said Luna.

"What is he going to do about it?" said Stan.

"There's not much he can do without a press," said Luna. "If only- Wait a minute! There's an old press at Ravenclaw Tower! I wonder if Harry would let me use it?"

"I would think that Harry would give you anything you asked," said Amanda. "Since you two made up, you haven't slept in your bed once."

"Be right back!" said Luna as she got up from the table and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She came up behind Harry and put her arms around his neck.

"I'd like to see him try and inspect McGonagall," said Ron. "He won't know what hit him."

"Harry honey, do you think that I could use the old printing press in Ravenclaw Tower?" interrupted Luna.

"What do you need it for?" ask Harry.

"The ministry shut down the Quibbler and confiscated our printing press," explained Luna. "I thought we could get the house elves to print it up for us on that old press we have."

"I don't know about that," said Harry. "You'd have to ask Lady Ravenclaw's permission. I mean, she has just as much right to decide these things as I do."

"But, I'm Lady Ravenclaw," said a bewildered Luna.

"Exactly!" said Harry.

"Oh you!" said Luna as she slapped his chest then kissed his cheek.

(I can't believe he thinks of me as an equal,) thought young Luna.

(Looks like you picked a good husband after all,) thought Luna's Mother.

"Hang on, what's this about house elves?" asked Hermione. "Harry, you don't own house elves, do you?"

"I can see the head! Moo!" said Luna

"Quiet you." Said Harry to Luna. "Yes Hermione, I do own house elves. But I was planning to set them free next summer."

"Why wait until then?" asked Hermione.

"There are a lot of them. I'm having uniforms made for them so that they will have something decent to wear," explained Harry.

"Thank you for coming," began Professor Scrimgeour. "I see we have some new faces. Welcome to the Junior Aurors. As many of you are no doubt aware, I have recently been appointed the very first Hogwarts High Inquisitor. As a part of the Ministry's effort to reform Hogwarts, you will all be given some inquisitorial powers. Specifically, you will all, even those of you who are not prefects, have the power to give or deduct house points and assign detentions. I will rely on each of you to be my eyes and ears as we root out all potential Death Eaters at the school. Together, we will put a stop to the return of he-who-must-not-be-named hoax once and for all!"

One morning Professor McGonagall came into the 5th year boys' room.

"Wake up Mister Weasley"

"Just five more minutes," protested Ron. "OW!"

"Now Mister Weasley!" said McGonagall in her more stern voice. "I expect you to be dressed and down in the common room in five minutes. The same applies to both of you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"We'll be right down," said Luna through the curtains.

Luna had to shadow walk back to the Slytherin dorm in order to get clothes to wear. When she, Harry and Ron went down to the Gryffindor Common room, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them.

"I'm afraid I have some tragic news for you," said McGonagall. "Mister Arthur Weasley's body was found in the Ministry this morning. Your father is dead."

Authors note: Many of you are probably thinking that owning a dominatrix costume is out of character for Luna. It is for both Old Luna and her mom. Young Luna/Composite Luna has, however, been in Slytherin for more than three years. She, like all the Slytherin girls, does indeed own a dominatrix costume. It is very revealing and kinky looking. But, since it is _Luna's_ dominatrix costume, it is quite different from the usual look these kinds of garments have. Feel free to speculate as to its' appearance in you reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: OotP 8: Winter

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 13: OotP 8: Winter

(Thoughts)

"I'm afraid I have some tragic news for you," said McGonagall. "Mister Arthur Weasley's body was found in the Ministry this morning. Your father is dead."

"I TOLD YOU NOT BOTHER GUARDING THAT STUPID PROPHECY!" yelled Luna.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" said McGonagall.

"Hang on! Are you saying that my dad died protecting that stupid prophecy?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he was bitten by Voldemort's snake while guarding it in the Department of Mysteries, said Luna.

"And just how do you know all this Mrs. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm a seer remember," replied Luna.

(And it doesn't hurt that I remember him being bitten last time) thought old Luna.

"The point is that your father died for no reason, protecting a prophecy that Voldie can probably deduce if he puts his mind to it," said Luna. "They had your father guarding it after I specifically told her and Dumbledore not to!"

"Is this true?" asked Fred.

"Yes but-"

"Luna told you not to guard that prophecy and you and Dumbledore had my father guard it anyway?" asked George.

"The Order is not in the habit of letting fourteen-year-olds dictate policy," said McGonagall.

"She's a seer, you idiot!" yelled Ginny.

"I can see that you are distraught Miss Weasley," said McGonagall.

"DISTRAUGHT! DISTRAUGHT! DISTRAUGHT DOEN'T EVEN COVER IT!" yelled Ginny. "WHEN HAVE LUNA'S INTUITIONS EVER BEEN WRONG?"

"Never but-"

"LUNA'S RIGHT, OUR FATHER DIED FOR NOTHING!"

Seeing that the Weasleys were in no condition to be reasoned with, McGonagall turned on her heel and walked out of Gryffindor tower. Once she was gone, the Weasleys collapsed in a fit of tears.

The Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione were sent home early for the holidays. The funeral was a sad affair as they usually are. But when the family discussed the circumstances of Arthur's death, they found themselves divided. Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny blamed Dumbledore for their father's death. The rest of the family held Dumbledore blameless. Harry and Hermione spent a couple of weeks trying to comfort their grieving friends until it was almost Christmas. While Hermione went to spend Christmas with her parents, Harry decided to spend the holiday with Luna and her father.

Scene Break

With a whoosh, Harry flooed into the Lovegood's home. Luna was waiting for him in a white robe with white fur trim. Mister Lovegood was standing beside her, dressed similarly and was wearing a fake, long white beard. Together they resembled Grandfather Frost and the Snow Queen, the duo that is Russia's version of Santa Claus. As soon as he came to a stop, Luna pounced on him and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss lingered and lingered, but when Luna started using her tongue, Mister Lovegood cleared his throat.

"There'll be time enough for that later," said Mr. Lovegood. "If you two don't watch yourselves, you'll end up with a case of the nargles. So, Luna tells me that you're now Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff."

"Call me Harry."

"What's that other ring?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"Oh, that's the Black family ring. My godfather loaned it to me for the trial and I haven't had a chance to return it yet," explained Harry.

"Shall we sit down for lunch?" asked Luna. "The lasagna is ready."

When they had finished lunch, Mr. Lovegood and Harry retired to the parlor while Luna worked on the Christmas dinner.

"So, Luna tells me that you're on the Quiddich team, Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker, sir"

"I was a seeker myself on the Ravenclaw team when I was in school," said Mr. Lovegood. "I was awful! Are you any good?"

"I've been on the team since first year," explained Harry. "So I've had time to get pretty good. Still, I'm not as good as Victor Krum, but-"

An uncomfortable silence settled on the room as Harry brooded on the death of Krum. Finally, Mr. Lovegood broke the silence by changing the subject.

"When did you first realize that you had feelings for my daughter?"

"Well, we've been friends since we were eight," began Harry. "But I first realized that I was in love with her on the third day of our marriage."

"You didn't love her before you married her!" exploded Mr. Lovegood.

"No, we only got married so that we could do magic over the summer," confessed Harry. "We fell in love after the fact."

After dinner and conversation, Mr. Lovegood started preparing the couch for sleep.

"Um, daddy, what are you doing?" asked Luna.

"Preparing the couch for Harry to sleep on," replied Mr. Lovegood.

"Harry and I are married now. We're sleeping in our room," explained Luna.

"Not in my house you're not!"

"Then we shall retire to our own abode. Come husband!" said Luna as she held out her hand for Harry.

"Wait! I-I'm sorry Luna. It's hard to adjust to my fourteen-year old daughter being married. You can both sleep in your room."

The next morning they woke up and went down stairs to open their presents. Harry gave Luna a butterbeer cap necklace that had the Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff Ladyship rings incorporated into it. Luna gave Harry a bottle of massage oil and promise to use it on him. Mr. Lovegood gave Harry a book: _Stalking the wild Snorkack_. To Luna he gave a set of earrings from which hung miniature shrunken heads. They both got a jumper from Mrs. Weasley. Ron gave Harry a calendar with pictures of all the leading professional Quiddich teams. Hermione gave him a day planer. Amanda gave Luna a sexy lace teddy. Stan gave Luna a book: _Kama Sutra for Witches_.

After breakfast with Luna's father, she and Harry flooed over to 12 Grimmauld Place, where Sirius Black lived.

Scene Break

Waiting for them there were Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, his girlfriend, Caitlyn Tyler, Remus Lupin and his new lady friend, Rahne Sinclair.

"Welcome home Harry!" said Sirius.

"It's good to see you again Luna," said Caitlyn as she pull her into a hug.

"Harry, Luna, I'd like for you to meet my friend, Rahne Sinclair," said Lupin. "She's a werewolf like me."

"Oooo! Luna! Tha's a pretty scary name fer peo'le like us," said Rahne.

"Well, the only person whose wild side I'm interested in bringing out is Harry's," said Luna.

"Luna!" gasped Harry with embarrassment.

"Well let's get lunch on the table. Remus and I worked too hard on it for it to go to waste," said Sirius.

During Lunch Harry was able to catch up on what was happening in Sirius', Caitlyn's and Remus' lives. Sirius and Caitlyn had been together for many years but she had refused every time Sirius had proposed to her. After lunch they exchanged presents.

Then, Harry pulled Remus aside to offer him a job.

Scene Break

Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff,

The leases on the proxies have expired and as per your request, the ones that you requested have not been renewed. They are now back under your control for you or your agent to use as you see fit.

Sincerely,

Grindbar

Accounts Manager

Diagon Alley Branch

Gringott's Wizarding Bank

Scene Break

Now that they were back in school, Luna and Harry were adjusting to the new routine. One morning after the mail arrived, Amanda opened her copy of the Daily Prophet and got a surprise.

"Luna, look at this," said Amanda. "They reprinted that interview Harry gave your father in the Prophet! Does this mean that the Quibbler can now stop being an underground paper?"

"No, it means that now that Harry controls a majority of the Prophet's stock, they'll be having a more friendly editorial line to us," explained Luna as she glanced over at Professor Scrimgeour. He was reading his copy of the prophet and turning a deep shade of purple as he began shaking with rage.

Several days later, Harry got an owl from Sirius that said that Remus Lupin had disappeared. The next morning, no one received a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry owled Sirius to investigate and when he got a reply, Harry was informed that the Ministry had shut the Prophet down.

A week later the Prophet was back in business and back to its old anti-Harry and anti-Dumbledore editorial policy. Harry received a letter from Sirius:

Dear Harry,

Remus has been released. The Ministry had been holding him all along. Your proxies have been taken away from him and awarded to Lucius Malfoy by the Ministry. Caitlyn and I are trying to look in to what we can do about this.

Sincerely,

Sirius

"Those bloody gits!" exclaimed Ron as Harry finished reading aloud.

Scene Break

Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing their Transfiguration homework when Professor Scrimgeour walked into the common room. He cast a Sonorous spell on himself and announced:

"WOULD ALL GRYFFINDORS PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM. FINITE INCANTATUM."

Once everyone had com down to see what was going on, Professor Scrimgeour began:

"I've called you all together because I have noticed that some of you have not yet joined the Junior Aurors," began Scrimgeour. "This is a time of great uncertainty. The former Death Eaters are trying to fool you into thinking that you-know-who is back. Sadly, some of the people who believe these lies are members of our own house. These lies have even made it into the Daily Prophet. Thankfully, the Ministry has taken steps to remedy this situation."

"Are you saying that Harry and Professor Lupin are liars?" demanded Ron.

"I'm not implying any such thing," replied Scrimgeour. "I'm merely suggesting that Mr. Potter may be the victim of an elaborate hoax."

"It's not a hoax!" roared Ron. "And if you are too stupid to believe someone who has faced Lord V-voldemort and lived to tell the tale, THEN YOU CAN TAKE YOU JUNIOR AURORS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

With that, Ron tore off his Junior Auror badge and threw it at Professor Scrimgeour's feet.

"WEASLEY! You will report to my office tonight for detention!" said Scrimgeour. "Now then, rumors have reached my ears about a subversive organization known as D.A. Does any one know anything about this?"

"I heard it stands for Death Eaters Anonymous," said Cormac McClaggen.

"Wouldn't that be D.E.A?" asked Hermione.

"Quite right, Miss Granger," said Scrimgeour. "I think it more likely that D.A. stands for Dumbledore's Army. Has the headmaster attempted to recruit any of you into an illegal club or organization?"

No one came forward.

After Scrimgeour left, Ron turned to Hermione and said: "Why didn't you quit the J.A.'s with me?"

"I don't think that quitting is the answer, Ron," said Hermione. "I believe that we could be more successful if we work to bring change from within the system."

"Well, Scrimgeour's little talk has given me an idea," said Harry as he stepped forward to the center of the room with wand drawn and shouted. "Occulo Conscientia!"

This was a spell Harry had learned from the Hufflepuff library. Once it was cast, no one present would be able to reveal the secrets that Harry was about to share.

"This is the ring of Gryffindor!" said Harry as he held his hand aloft. "And I am Lord Gryffindor! As the leading Gryffindor, I invite you all to join my Defense Association. Lord Voldemort is back. To fight him, we need an army. The D.A. is that army. Join with us and save the world!"

"Why should we help you subvert the Ministry?" asked Cormac McClaggen.

"Because the Ministry is subverting us," replied Harry. "They have no respect for our basic rights. Freedom of the Press was taken away from the Quibbler and the Prophet. My property rights as owner of the Prophet were taken away and given to Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater! This is not democratic government by and of the people! This is despotism! If we don't band together to protect ourselves, Fudge will fiddle while the Wizarding world burns in Death Eater fire! Now who's with me?"

That night, the D.A. made many new recruits.

Scene break

Harry and Luna approached the Entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Harry held up his ring hand to the painting and announced:

"We are Lord and Lady Ravenclaw. Announce us!"

"Yes, my Lord," said the librarian in the painting and swung open and announced them. "Lord and Lady Ravenclaw!"

As they strode into the Ravenclaw common room Harry and Luna saw that Terry Boot had done his job and assembled the Ravenclaws.

"Good evening," began Harry. "Occulo Conscientia! Now that secrecy is taken care of, let us begin. Fact, Lord Voldemort has returned. Fact, the Ministry is in denial and doing nothing to prepare. Fact, I am therefore forming an army of my own to defend the Wizarding world. Who amongst you would like to join us?"

"Why should we follow you?" asked Marietta Edgecomb.

"Because, as members of our Defense Association, you would have access to training and knowledge that are unavailable at Hogwarts including the Ravenclaw Library," said Luna.

A murmur rose through the crowd. All of them had heard of the legendary lost Library of Ravenclaw. It was reputed to be larger than the renowned Library of Alexandria.

"What proof do you have that you have excess to the Ravenclaw Library?" asked Cho Chang.

"Here is but a sample," said Luna as she pulled a rare Occlumency book out of her robes that she had gotten from the Ravenclaw vault and set it on the table.

A crowd gathered around to examine the tome. By the end of the evening, they had many new recruits to the D.A.

Scene Break

When Harry and Luna approached the entrance to the Hufflepuff wing the Fat Friar was waiting for them.

"Right this way m'Lord and m'Lady," said the Friar as he directed them in.

When they entered the Hufflepuff common room they were all there. As one, they bowed to Harry and Luna.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Hufflepuff," said Susan Bones.

"Thank you," said Harry. "I've called you all together to ask you to stand with me against Voldemort."

"Hufflepuff House stands with its Lord and Lady," said Susan.

"Isn't someone going to ask me why they should join us?" asked Harry.

"We're Hufflepuffs. Loyalty is what we do," explained Susan.

"But if our loyalty should turn out to be misplaced-" said Zacharias Smith as he glared at Luna, "you will find that we do not tolerate betrayal well. Whenever a Hufflepuff has turned to the dark side, it has always been due to a betrayal."

Harry had been surprised to find that every single Hufflepuff had joined the D.A. As they left, Harry turned to Luna and said:

"Well that was easier than expected. Now how can we change our approach so that we can appeal to the Slytherins?"

"Oh! That reminds me," said Luna as she put her arm around Harry. "Have I ever shown you my dominatrix costume?"

Scene Break

After Harry showered and got dressed, he hobbled off to breakfast. As soon as he sat down, Luna sashayed over to him.

"Last night did wonders for D.A. recruitment in Slytherin," said Luna.

"Well, when you offered to show me your dominatrix costume, I had no idea that you were going to tie me up and let every Slytherin girl in the D.A. ride me," complained Harry.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" asked Luna.

"Of course I enjoyed it. That's not the point," said Harry.

"Well all the girls are wondering when they'll get another shot at you and the boys are wanting to know when I will reciprocate," said Luna.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Harry.

"Well, not if you object," replied Luna. "I guess I'll have to get someone else to be the party slut. Maybe Daphne, she's well sought after."

Scene Break

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione. "Hey! That door wasn't there a minute ago!"

"After you," said Luna as she held the door for Hermione.

When Hermione stepped into the room, she gasped! Inside the room was an exact copy of the Slytherin Playroom, but she didn't know that. There were racks of bondage and fetish gear on the walls. There were a variety of racks, crosses, benches and even a four-poster bed. All of them had manacles attached to them.

"What is this place?" asked Hermione.

"It's called the room of requirement," explained Luna. "It can be anything you need it to be. I thought it might be a good place for the newer members of the D.A. to practice in. But currently I have it configured as a place for you to fulfill your promise."

With that, she waved her wand and her school robes vanished. In their place, Luna wore a dominatrix costume. She had royal blue platform pumps that made her tall enough to look Hermione in the eye. On her legs, Luna wore fishnet stockings that were made of tiny iridescent blue titanium rings that were woven together like chain mail. These stockings were held up by silver chains with larger links. The other ends of these chains were attached to a corset that matched her shoes. The leather was so shiny that Hermione could see her reflection in it. The corset started just above the hairline of her mound. Her lack of knickers left no doubt in Hermione's mind as to whether or not Luna was a natural blonde. The corset had a one-inch gap that ran up the entire front held together by laces that were tied tight enough to exaggerate her already hourglass shaped figure. The top of the corset squashed her cleavage upward. Hermione could just make out the tops her areolas and guessed that one good sneeze and Luna would pop out of the top of the corset. Luna's head was covered by a chain mail headdress that was a mixture of the silver and blue links. From her ears hung sapphire earrings that matched her Ravenclaw ring.

"After we taught you how to absorb knowledge from books, you promised me anything I wanted in return. I now plan to collect on that debt," said Luna as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread.

"Kneel! Here!" commanded Luna as she pointed to the spot between her feet.

Hesitantly Hermione crept forward and knelt as she had been told to.

"Give me your hands!" commanded Luna.

When Hermione put her hands in Luna's, Luna rested the back of her hands on her knees, then slowly pulled them up her legs so that the tips of Hermione's fingers brushed along her legs creating faint jingling sounds on the rings of her chain mail stockings. Slowly Luna pulled the hands up her thigh, higher and higher. Hermione was trembling now. Whether it was in fear or anticipation neither Luna nor Hermione knew.

"It was very foolish to promise me anything I wanted," said Luna. "I can ask anything of you I want. And I plan to."

With that, Luna activated the portkey.


	14. Chapter 14: OotP 9: April Fool’s Day

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 14: OotP 9: April Fool's Day

(Thoughts)

(You should be ashamed of your self, young lady!) Thought Selena.

(Yeah, you're scaring Hermione) thought old Luna.

(I'm trying to teach her a lesson) thought young Luna.

(And you're doing a masterful job) thought the sword. (Well played, young Slytherin. I am proud to have you in my house.)

(Still, the way she's reacting, I think she wants me to carry out my threat,) thought young Luna. (Maybe I should. It would be loads of fun.)

(You'd better not!) Thought old Luna. (Harry's having a hard enough time dealing with being offered to the Slytherin girls!)

When the tugging sensation on her navel ceased, Hermione found herself in a room whose walls were covered floor to ceiling with books on shelves. The bed Luna had been sitting on had been replaced with a comfortable looking armchair. There was another, just like it, turned at a ninety-degree angle to the right. Luna was staring off into space.

"Uh, Luna? Luna? LUNA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Hermione. Please, be seated," said Luna as she gestured to the other chair.

When Hermione had stood up from her kneeling position and seated herself in the chair, Luna stood up, waved her wand, and a dark blue robe appeared on her. She sat back down, turned to Hermione and said:

"Now that my Slytherin side has explained to you the gravity of your situation, my Ravenclaw side can ask you for what I really want."

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"Ravenclaw Tower," said Luna as she crossed her legs with a tinkling sound.

Hermione glanced down and noticed that Luna was still wearing the pumps and the chain mail hose. Hermione felt her nether regions tingle as she wondered if Luna was still wearing that corset under her robe.

"I've got you over a barrel," said Luna. "You promised me anything I want and I could ask anything of you. What I want is for you to quit the Junior Aurors."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Your friendship is very important to Harry," explained Luna. "He hasn't said anything to me, but as long as you are working with Scrimgeour, he can't trust you completely and neither can I."

"But I want to have a career with the Ministry some day," protested Hermione.

"Hermione, think about it. When the truth about the return of Voldemort comes out, do you really think that the people you are currying favor with will still be in power?" asked Luna.

"I never thought about it that way before," said Hermione. "You're right. Okay I'll do it. As soon as we get back to Hogwarts, I'll tell Professor Scrimgeour that I'm out."

"Good," said Luna. "Now, I can tell you want to know about these books"

"I've never heard of most them. Do you think I could absorb some of them?" asked Hermione with a hungry look in her eye.

"Sure, you can absorb them all," said Luna. "You know this is just a small portion of the books on this floor alone. And Ravenclaw Tower has many floors filled with books. Next summer we were planning to invite members of the D.A. over to absorb them."

Scene break

"Class, today we have special visitor," said the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Stewart. "Professor Scrimgeour has come in his capacity as Hogwarts High Inquisitor to examine what we do in this class. So, yesterday we had had just started our study of atomic power. Mrs. Potter, what is used to fuel a nuclear reactor?"

"Uranium, sir," said Luna.

"Usually that is the case. But sometimes plutonium is used. This is an element that does not occur in nature. The Muggles make it in their nuclear reactors," said Professor Stewart. "Now then, Mister Smith, what is plutonium more commonly used for by the Muggles?"

And so the class continued with Scrimgeour busily scribbling away on his clipboard in the back of the room.

Scene Break

When Luna awoke, she was alone in Harry's bed.

"Harry?" asked Luna.

"Just a minute," called Harry from the other side of the room that housed the 5th year Gryffindor boys. Presently, the bed curtains opened and Harry came in carrying a tray with breakfast on it. "Happy Birthday and April fool's day!" said Harry.

"Now they can't tell you: You can't get away with this, she's only fourteen!" said Luna.

"No, now they'll say: You can't get away with this she's only fifteen!" said Harry.

Scene break

"Rufus I must protest this action in the strongest possible terms!" said Dumbledore. "Hogwarts needs its Potions Master! You can't just go firing my teachers, willy-nilly!"

"I'm afraid I can. Ministry order #34," said Scrimgeour. "Besides the man is a menace. He blatantly favors his own house at the expense of others. He deliberately frightens many of the kids. He's a Death Eater! What other reason to get rid of him do I need?"

"Severus was cleared of all charges and granted immunity after he defected to our side!" said Dumbledore. "Indeed, the information that he brought us as a spy within the ranks of the Death Eaters saved countless lives! And as for Ministry order #34, if the Ministry didn't waste all its time trying interfere with the running of this school you might find yourself having time to prepare for the war!"

"THERE IS NO WAR!" roared Scrimgeour. "And if you didn't waste all of your time fighting the Ministry, you might have time to do some educating!"

Scene Break

When Harry and his friends entered the Potions lab, they found a familiar face waiting for them behind Snape's desk.

"Good morning class," said Lucius Malfoy.

"What happened to Professor Snape?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Snape had to resign suddenly," said Professor Malfoy. "The Ministry assigned me to take his place for the rest of term."

Scene Break

It was lunchtime.

Luna, Amanda and Stan were eating with the rest of the Slytherins, when suddenly Stan dropped his spoon. He inhaled sharply as he clutched his belly and fell backwards off the bench, spilling his soup in the process. Then he began screaming at the top of his lungs. The longer he did so, the higher pitched his scream became. Then, still screaming, he grabbed his groin. No matter what they tried, Luna and Amanda were unable to console him. But when he started growing breasts, they realized what had happened. Someone had slipped a sex change potion into his soup!


	15. Chapter 15: OotP 10: Prank War!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 15: OotP 10: Prank War

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

After a couple of hours, Madame Pomfrey finally let Luna and Amanda see their friend.

"So what is the verdict?" asked Amanda.

"Well there's good news and bad news," replied Stan in a higher pitched voice than was usual for him. The good news is that I have experienced the worse pain a human can endure."

"That's GOOD news?" asked Luna.

"Well, yeah. The memory of the male to female sex change potion will help me resist the Cruciatus curse when we go up against the Death Eaters," said Stan.

"If that's the good side, what's the down side?" asked Luna.

"Poppy says that if I take the sex change potion again in anything less than a month, I'll go insane," said Stan. "For the next month I'm stuck as a girl. And if I get pregnant I'll be stuck this way forever!"

"I do not know about that. Your being female does have its compensations," said Amanda with a hungry look in her eye.

Scene Break

Once Luna and her friends figured out who was responsible, Stan's transformation became the opening salvo in a prank war between the Deputy Death Eaters and the Slytherin D.A. But to call it a prank war may be misleading. The "pranks" the Slytherins played on each other were much more vicious, life altering and in some cases, life threatening, than anything the Weasley twins would ever dream of perpetrating. Here are but a few examples:

Scene Break

Once morning Blaise Zabini was strolling into the great hall for breakfast when he suddenly stopped in mid-stride with a yelp. His screams continued until he'd thrown his robe up over his head and ripped of his briefs. Instead of laughing at the ridiculous position Blaise now found himself in, everyone in the room gasped in horror at the bloody mess that had been covered by his shorts. His underwear had taken huge bites out of him!

Scene Break

One day Luna noticed that Amanda had been pulling at her clothes as if they didn't fit right all day.

"Professor Malfoy, may I go to the bathroom?" asked Amanda.

"Very well, but if you can't wait five minutes for class to get out, you may want to take a trip to the infirmary afterward," said Lucius Malfoy.

When Potions class was over, Luna went to the restroom to check on her friend. She found her passed out on the bathroom floor. Amanda's robe was ripped open completely. Beneath it, she wore her dominatrix outfit, which consisted of a black and gray leather bustier with a matching sway skirt that went down to about mid-thigh. About an inch below her skirt were matching, thigh high boots. That inch of exposed flesh was covered in scratch marks where Amanda had tried to claw her outfit off of her, as was the top of her bustier. Now that she was looking, Luna realized that she could see Amanda's clothes shrinking before her eyes. The skirt had shrunk so that it pulled her legs tightly together. Luna heard a "pop!" as another one of Amanda's ribs broke beneath the crushing pressure of the contracting leather!

A quick, flesh-cutting hex removed the offending garments from Amanda's body. After that, Luna picked up her friend and carried her to the infirmary.

Scene Break

One day, during lunch, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson came over to the Gryffindor table.

"You might as well give us the Quiddich cup now, you'll never win with Weasley on your team," drawled Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

"I was just giving you a chance to bow out gracefully," said Draco. "But if you want to humiliate yourselves, be my guest."

The Slytherins returned to their table. A few minutes later, Pansy got up and walked out of the hall with an exaggerated sway to her hips.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I have to go polish my wand," said Harry in a dreamy voice.

Once he got into the hall, he saw Pansy casually walking away. Harry followed her. When she came to the infamous broom closet, she turned back and held the door for him.

"Oh Pansy, you don't know how long I've dreamed of this!" said Harry and Pansy used a vanishing charm to make their clothes disappear. She then cast another charm that Harry had never seen before.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's nothing," said Pansy. "Just a little conception charm."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry as he picked her up and slid into her.

Suddenly the door of the closet was torn from its hinges! Standing in the doorway was the glaring form of Luna Potter. She grabbed Pansy by the throat and roughly threw her against the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Leave my husband out of this, Pansy!" growled Luna.

Luna waved her wand and a ring appeared in Harry's nose with a chain leading off from it.

"OW! OW!" yelled Harry as she led him by the nose.

"Oh, shut up!" said Luna. "We're going to get an antidote for that love potion whether you like it or not! And just be glad I'm not leading you around by a Prince Albert!"

Scene Break

Emily Le Strange was climbing the stairs to the Divination tower when she spotted Pansy Parkinson coming the other way. As they passed, Emily soundlessly cast a jelly-legs jinx on Pansy causing her to fall the rest of the way down the steps, breaking thirteen bones on the way down.

Scene Break

When Emily Le Strange awoke, she was in the Slytherin Playroom, naked and suspended by chains that hung down from the ceiling. All forty members of the Deputy Death Eaters were gathered around her. Draco Malfoy, in particular, had his wand pointed at her.

"You've had your fun," drawled Draco. "But now that your parents have broken out of Azkaban, the word is out. You are to quit hanging out with Looney and her friends and take your rightful place in the Deputy Death Eaters."

"Or else you'll gang rape me?" asked Emily in a defiant voice.

"Oh, we're going to do that anyway," replied Draco. "But after we've had our way with you, you will join us or you will die!"

Luna awoke with a start! She'd had another of her prophetic dreams.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Something's about to happen in Slytherin," replied Luna. "This is a Slytherins only matter. Don't interfere."

Then, Luna shadow walked out of Harry's bed and into the Slytherin dorm. She took a look around. Emily's bed was empty as were the beds of most of the upperclassmen. She crept into the common room and peered in the doorway of the Playroom. As in her dream, Emily was suspended from the ceiling in the middle of a throng of Deputy Death Eaters. She couldn't hear what was being said because the playroom was magically soundproof.

Luna crept back into the dorm, conjured a robe for herself and cast a sonorous charm.

"WAKE UP D.A.! GET DRESSED! ONE OF OUR OWN IS UNDER ATTACK! FINITE INCANTATUM."

All of the Slytherin members of the D.A. were quickly dressed and prepared for battle.

"Okay, those of you who know how to shadow walk, we're coming in through the North wall," began Luna. "The rest of you will have to sneak in through the door way. Hurry! They're about to rape Emily as we speak!"

And so, the long-term members of the D.A. entered the playroom through the shadows cast by various bondage furniture on the North wall. The rest of them tried sneaking in through the doorway that was in the center of that very same wall. Nearly half of them had made it in when they were discovered.

"Look out!" said Millicent Bulstrode.

Instantly both sides had their wands drawn and had them pointed each other in a Slytherin standoff.

"Let her go!" demanded Luna.

Draco's response was to shift his wand so that, instead of pointing at Luna, he was now pointing at Emily.

"I may not be able to hurt you," said Draco. "But I can hurt her. Crucio!"

Suddenly both sides were firing curses at each other!


	16. Chapter 16: OotP 11: Rumble

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 16: OotP 11: Rumble

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

Soundlessly, Luna cast a stunner at Pansy Parkinson that caught her square in the chest.

Amanda flicked her wand in a silent cutting curse that cut the wand arm of a sixth year Death Eater.

Stan cast a shield charm to protect himself, Luna and Amanda.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Vincent Crabbe as he put a first year student in a full body bind.

"Stupefy!" shouted Gregory Goyle as his stunner bounced off the shield that Stan had cast.

By now, curses and hexes were flying all over the room.

Soundlessly, Luna cast a stunner at Anna Dolohov, and put her out of the fight.

Amanda silently shielded herself and Stan

Stan put Tobias Rookwood in a full body bind with a flick of his wand.

Draco cast a stunner at Luna, which bounced off Amanda's shield.

"Serpensortia!" shouted Crabbe as he launched a snake at Luella Martin.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Gregory Goyle as he struck down Rhiane Stormosi, a seventh year student.

"Delibro!" shouted Luna as she retaliated against Goyle. Instantly, his skin started peeling off. After that, he collapsed as his muscles peeled away like an onion. This made his internal organs plop out on the floor. They then peeled away. Next, his bones disintegrated. By now, all that was left was a brain and nervous system. The nerves started peeling away, starting at the periphery and working their way inwards until all that was left was a brain. The layers of the brain peeled away from outside in. The last part of the brain to go was the pain center. In total, this process took thirty seconds to complete. Goyle screamed for as long as he still had the requisite organs to do so.

Amanda silently shielded herself and Stan

"Castroare!" yelled Stan as he cast a castration curse on Draco.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Draco as he killed Deana Tyler.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Crabbe as he cast a killing curse at Luna. She held her sword in front of her and it was absorbed harmlessly.

"Internus Accendo!" shouted Luna as a beam from her wand struck Crabbe. This set him on fire so that he burned from the inside out.

"Conseco!" yelled Amanda as she cast a dismembering curse at Draco, who lost his wand arm.

And so it went, as the Slytherins cast curses and hexes back and forth, they fell on both sides. Suddenly, their new Head of House, Professor Vector entered the room. She had been alerted by Harry Potter that there was trouble in the Slytherin Dungeon.

"What in the Hell is going on he-?" said Professor Vector as she was struck down by a stray killing curse.

The fight continued until almost all of the Deputy Death Eaters were either dead or disabled. Then, Stan and Amanda both collapsed as they were hit from behind by stunners. Luna turned and looked. Every single one of the Junior Aurors had come into the Dungeon, led by Scrimgeour, himself. When Luna realized that this fight was over, she absorbed her sword, lay down and pretended to be stunned. This didn't stop several people from stunning her again anyway.

Scene Break

When Luna awoke, she was chained to a chair in the great hall. She looked around. All of the surviving members of Slytherin were in the same predicament.

"You can't do this!" shouted Dumbledore. "You haven't the right!"

"Look it up," replied Scrimgeour. "Ministry directive #66. Wake them up!"

The Aurors, who were standing interspersed with the Slytherins, started casting enervation charms on the students.

"I have never in my life heard of such a disgraceful series of actions by Hogwarts students," began Scrimgeour. "Some of you have even cast unforgivables. And some of you have cast spells that should be unforgivable and will be as soon as the Ministry determines just what these new spells of yours are. We have examined your wands in order to determine who has cast what curses.

Draco Malfoy, you are hereby convicted of casting the Cruciatus curse. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban with out the possibility of parole. The following people are convicted of casting the Death curse and will receive the same sentence: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode."

As he said each student's name, he snapped their wands in their faces.

"Aurors, take them away."

"In addition, the following people are from Death Eater families and shall be expelled: Pansy Parkinson, Anna Dolohov, Tobias Rookwood and Emily Le Strange."

He snapped their wands in their faces too.

"As for the rest of you, if there is just one more such incident, Slytherin house will be banned from Hogwarts."

Scene Break

Emily Le Strange was crying as she packed her possessions up to leave.

"Don't worry," said Luna. "This summer I'll help you make a new wand. In the meantime, you can stay at Ravenclaw Tower. There are enough books for you to spend a lifetime learning and as soon as we've made you a wand, you can absorb knowledge from them directly."

Th-thanks Luna," sobbed Emily.

Scene Break

The next day, all through potions class, Professor Malfoy was glaring at Luna. Finally, he walked up to her table and said:

"Mrs. Potter, you're stirring that wrong. Detention, in my office, tonight."

Scene Break

"Are you sure you do not want us to come with you?" asked Amanda.

"Don't worry," said Luna as she pulled the potion flasks out of her pocket briefly. "I can handle a lone Death Eater like him."

Before she walked into the room, Luna cast a silencing charm on the room so that no sound would be able to escape. Then, she walked in without knocking.

"Ah! Mrs. Potter, be seated," said Malfoy with a malevolent leer. "As you are no doubt aware, I am not pleased about the fate that has befallen my son. Still, we could avoid a blood feud if you were willing to compensate me for my loss."

Lucius put his hand on Luna's knee. Luna smiled in anticipation. Lucius took this as a sign of assent and started slowly sliding his hand up her thigh, not realizing just what it was that she was anticipating.

Quick as a flash, she had knocked his feet out from under him, thrown him onto his back and leapt onto his chest, pinning his shoulders down. Before he could stop her, she had pried his mouth open, pulled the cork off of a flask with her teeth and poured the contents down his throat!

He screamed in agony as the potion transformed him into a woman. When the change was complete, she leaned in, with her face a few inches from his own and said:

"If you ever, EVER, try anything like this with a student again or in any way hurt myself, my daughter, my friends or anyone else I care about, I will cut off your balls, transfigure them into golden snitches and release them OUTSIDE of the Quidditch pitch!"

Then she pried open his mouth again and poured another dose of the potion down his throat. As he moaned in ecstasy, Luna walked out of the office.

Scene Break

"I know that there is not much left of the school year," began Madame Pomfrey. But Professor Malfoy has taken ill. I've had to send him to Saint Mungo's and will be taking over his classes for the rest of term. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Don't play with potions if you aren't sure of the effects."

Scene Break

One day Luna and her friends where walking down the hall when they came upon Harry and his friends. Amanda and Stan were in the midst of a heated argument, as were Ron and Hermione.

"_What's their problem?"_ hissed Harry.

"_They've fallen in love,"_ hissed Luna. "_And now that Stan's month as a girl is almost over, he wants to continue their relationship after he returns to normal. Amanda doesn't want him to change. What about those two?"_

"_Ron and Hermione are in the middle of breaking up,"_ hissed Harry. "_He complains that every time he tries to snog her, she starts crying over Viktor and she says that he is an insensitive clod."_

"Will you two stop hissing!" said Ron. "You're giving me the creeps!"

Scene Break

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" asked Stan.

"I would not miss it for the world!" replied Amanda. "Open your mind. Let your shields drop completely. Let me all the way in, so that I can experience this with you."

Once he was sure that Amanda had made it into his mind deep enough, Stan drank the sex change potion. The transformation felt the opposite of his first one. In every way that becoming a woman had hurt, this now felt pleasurable. Amanda was able to feel everything he did, as they held each other close and the good sensations grew until they began having multiple orgasms. At first they felt feminine in nature. But as he gradually changed, they became more masculine until Stan was completely male and was experiencing them as a male. When she was sure that it was completely over, Amanda kissed Stan and said:

"I love you and I am really going to miss being your lover!"

Scene Break

"Thank you for meeting with me," said Harry. "I'm going to announce the D.A. Squads soon and I wanted you to know that even though you are both good enough to make the A Squad, your skills at enchanting objects make you too valuable to risk on confrontations with the enemy. That's why I'm making you two the heads of D Squad."

"No problems mate!" said Fred and George.

Scene Break

"I wanted you two to know that even though we've been best mates since first year, you didn't make onto the A Squad," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"I think it's because of all the time we spent on becoming animagi," said Hermione.

"She's probably right," said Harry. "I could have become an animagus myself or even developed my latent metamorphmagus abilities if I had put the time into it. But, instead, I put my time into learning spells that would be of use in combat. Ron, your chess mastery indicates that you have a good mind for tactics, so I'm putting you in charge of the General Staff."

"What will the General Staff do?" asked Ron.

"You'll spend your time dreaming up things that the Death Eaters might do and how to counter them. Right Harry?" said Hermione.

"Right," said Harry. "And you, Hermione, I want to be in charge of the research Squad."

"What will we be researching?" asked Hermione.

"You'll absorbing the knowledge from every book you can get your hands on and come up with a priority order for the rest of us to learn with."

"Oh! Thank you Harry!" squealed Hermione as she planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

Scene Break

"Okay listen up people!" said Harry to the senior members of the D.A. He had gathered together in the Chamber of Secrets all of the people who had been in the D.A. at the beginning of the year. "Here are your Squad assignments. Squad A shall consist of Me, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Stan and Amanda. We will be the primary strike Squad. Squad B will be our sparring partners. They are: Susan, Ernie, Terry, Hannah, Alicia and Katie. Squad C will be in charge of Research. They are: Hermione, Padma, Lucy, Jeffrey, Andreus, and Emily, who's not here. Squad D will be in charge of Weapons development. They are: Fred, George, Colin, Denis and Phestus."

So it went, until all of them had been assigned to a squad. The next members, who were not present, would continue to work under their House Captains.

After the squads were assigned, Neville walked up to Luna and said:

"Do you remember how at the end of second year, I guess it was first year for you, you accidentally broke my wand?"

"Yes," said Luna, nervously.

"Well I now realize that it wasn't an accident," said Neville. "And I just wanted to thank you. I don't think I would be half the wizard I am today and I certainly wouldn't have made the A Squad if I were still using my father's old wand."

Scene Break

O.W.L.'s proved to be surprisingly easy for the members of the D.A. During the History exam, Harry did feel Voldemort try to enter his mind. But by now, he was a good enough occlumens that he could easily keep the dark lord out of his mind.

Scene Break

Deep in the heart of the Department of Mysteries, a pitched battle was taking place between the Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. In particular, Bellatrix Le Strange and Sirius Black were dueling savagely when Bellatrix let loose a killing curse that hit Sirius in the midsection! He toppled backward and fell through the veil!

Luna awoke with a start! She'd had another one of her prophetic dreams. She shook Harry awake and said:

"Code 6! You wake Neville. I'll get the others!"

Luna shadow walked back to the Slytherin dorm. Knowing how difficult it was to wake Amanda, Luna went to Stan's bunk and shook him.

"Code 6! You wake Amanda. I've got to go get Ginny."

"Huh? Okay!" said Stan as he leapt from the bed and sprang in to action.

Luna then Shadow walked to the fourth year girls' room of Gryffindor.

"Code 6 Ginny! Wake up!" said Luna as she shook her friend.

""All right! I'm up!" moaned Ginny as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Uh Luna?" asked Ginny. "Are you aware that you're naked?"

"Oh. Sorry," apologized Luna. "Still, I'll bet that I'll be dressed and in the Chamber before you."

With that, Luna shadow walked back to the Slytherin dorm to get dressed.

Scene Break

Once Squad A were all dressed and assembled in the Chamber of Secrets, Luna outlined the mission:

"The person we're going to rescue is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," began Luna. "He is part of a team that Dumbledore has sent to stop Voldemort from obtaining the prophecy that we have repeatedly told Dumbledore not to bother guarding. They are currently fighting the Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself. Has everyone been to the Ministry before?"

I haven't," admitted Stan.

"Hold my hand and I'll guide you there," said Amanda.

And so they stepped into a shadow and began traveling to the Ministry of Magic.

Scene Break

Authors Note: The members of the Squads are not set in stone. In particular, I'm considering replacing Ginny with Susan Bones after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Let me know who you want to be on the squads.


	17. Chapter 17: OotP 12: Dept of Mysteries

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 17: OotP 12: Department of Mysteries

(thoughts)

_Parseltongue_

They stepped out of the shadows in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Okay, Formation 6 on me, Entry Pattern 61," commanded Harry.

Even before Ron had been assigned as Sergeant of Squad G, he had been devising strategies that would take advantage of the fact that the members of the D.A. had trained together. Formation 6 meant that Luna would concentrate solely on blocking Unforgivables with her sword; Ginny and Neville would do nothing but shield the others from attacks to their front and sides; Amanda and Stan would guard the rear, be ready to take the place of anyone who was overcome and wore bandoliers full of healing potions that they could administer if the need arose. By specifying himself, Harry had indicated that he would be the one to concentrate exclusively on keeping up a barrage of offensive curses, jinxes and hexes, relying on the others to defend him. Entry Pattern 61 meant that they would enter doors one at a time in the following order: Luna, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Amanda, and Stan.

They made it to the Department of Mysteries without incident. From within the circular room, they could hear the sounds of a pitched battle coming from multiple directions. The first door they tried led to a room filled with desks. Standing on the desktops, a shaven headed black man was dueling a Death Eater. Without uttering a word, the two were hurling spells back and forth while shielding themselves from each other's curses. None of the kids had even met Kinglsey Shacklebolt before, but they were impressed by the skill of both duelers. Once his Squad was in position, Harry joined the battle. But this Death Eater, though hard pressed seemed to be able to hold them both off. Even Parseltongue curses couldn't penetrate the Death Eater's shields.

"_Foetidus Nebula!"_ hissed Harry as he tried a Parseltongue spell that would effect an area, rather than targeting the Death Eater specifically. Instantly the Death Eater was engulfed in a pea-green, sickly looking cloud of noxious vapor.

The villain threw up before he managed to erect a Bubble-headed Charm. Kingsley took advantage of his opponent's distraction and stunned him.

"_Vertex Aura!" _hissed Harry as he dispersed the cloud.

"Harry Potter?" asked Kingsley and he turned and trained his wand on the kids.

"Yes sir," confirmed Harry.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Kingsley.

"We came to rescue you," said Luna.

"Isn't it supposed to work the other way around?" asked Kingsley. "You know, the way adults usually rescue kids who have gotten themselves in trouble?"

"We're no ordinary Kids," said Ginny as Harry winced.

"Well, let's see who gave us such a tough fight," said Kingsley as he summoned the Death Eater's mask off.

"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Neville with surprise.

"As much as I find this news shocking, you're not the one we specifically came to rescue," said Luna as she dragged Harry out of the room.

After returning to the circular room, they tried another room, which contained empty shelves and a large amount of shards of broken glass.

On their next try, they hit the jackpot. This room had a series of risers that descended down to a flat area. Behind it, three stairs ascended to a stage area with a large stone arch from which a veil hung. The room was full of Death Eaters. Fighting them were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and a woman with bubblegum-pink hair. In one corner, Voldemort himself was engaged in a furious battle with Dumbledore. Sirius was losing his battle against the Death Eater he faced. Her feminine curves were apparent beneath the tight fitting black robe she wore. Slowly as he fought, Sirius was backing up the steps towards the veil.

(This is it!) Thought Luna as she rushed forward and made a headlong dive and roll.

"Luna Wait!" yelled Harry.

"Avada-" began Bellatrix as Luna flung herself between the Death Eater and her prey, "-Kedavra!"

The killing Curse struck the sword and was harmlessly absorbed. Luna turned back and looked at Sirius. He had lost his balance and was falling towards the veil!

"Accio Sirius!" screamed Luna as she cast the most powerful summoning charm of her life.

When Sirius hurtled towards her and knocked them both to the ground, the sword slipped from her hand. Quick as flash, Bellatrix picked up the sword and fled the room. Dumbledore had been distracted by Luna's heroic near-sacrifice of herself and Voldemort took advantage of his opportunity to flee.

"Amanda, Formation 4" said Harry as he commanded Ginny to go on the offense while Neville, Stan and Ginny shielded her.

Harry then raced from the room in pursuit of Voldemort.

"Harry No!" cried Luna, cursing his impulsiveness.

By the time she got back to her feet, it was clear to Luna that the Death Eaters were losing. A Stunner had managed to knock Ginny out of the fight though. After seeing that Ginny would be all right, Luna took off in pursuit of Harry.

Scene Break

Levanus Lovegood was a seer. He wasn't a very good one. But his gift did put him in the right place at the right time to catch stories that the mainstream media never covered. Since the Quibbler had gone underground, he was spending more time covering political stories and less time covering strange phenomena. Tonight his gift told him that the biggest story of his life was going to happen at the Ministry of Magic. When he flooed over there, he found The Dark Lord himself engaged in an epic struggle with the boy-who-lived, his own son-in-law, Harry Potter. There appeared to be multiple images of Harry swirling around and it was hard to tell which one was the real Harry. Also fighting Harry was a Death Eater who was holding a sword that was just like Luna's. When Luna ran in the far end of the atrium, the sword vanished from the Death Eater's hand and reappeared in Luna's.

"DADDY NO!" screamed Luna as Bellatrix spun and aimed her wand at Mister Lovegood.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Bellatrix, as she felled him.

"DIE YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" screamed Luna as she pointed her sword at Bellatrix and blasted a hole that was a foot in diameter in her chest. The hole completely disintegrated Bellatrix's heart and most of her left lung. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground like a rag-doll.

Although Luna hadn't seen Crabbe and Goyle Senior creep up behind her, Harry had.

"Delibro! Delibro!" shouted Harry as he cursed the two Death Eaters. Their screams rang through the hall as their flesh began peeling away.

When Voldemort spied Dumbledore entering the hall, he took advantage of the distraction caused by the screaming Death Eaters and apparated away.

Once the Curse had done its work, Harry walked over to the piles of blood and loose cells that had once been Crabbe and Goyle and intoned, "Praedia Bellica!"

Instantly a new pair of rings appeared on Harry's fingers.

"Harry, what have you done?" gasped an astonished Dumbledore.

"I've taken over their Houses," said Harry. "Their families serve the Dark Lord no more!"

"Are you quite sure of that?" asked Dumbledore suspiciously.

Just then, they noticed all of the people on the balcony gaping down at them.

"Dumbledore, was that You-know-who?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, Cornelius. Now do you believe me, now that you've seen him with your own eyes?" asked Dumbledore.

"And was he fighting Harry Potter?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, he was," said Dumbledore. "And if you'll just let me get him back to school, I shall explain just what has happened here tonight."

"No!" shouted Harry. "I will not be going back to school, not until you and I have had a chance to talk, in private."

By now, the rest of the Squad had arrived. Stan and Amanda did their best to console Luna while Harry followed Fudge and Dumbledore back to the Minister's office.

"Now, my boy, what can-" began Fudge as he sat at his desk.

"NOW YOU LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!" shouted Harry. "The only reason Voldemort was here is to get a prophecy about me and him! It says-"

"Harry No!" pleaded Dumbledore.

"-It says that I have the power to destroy him!" said Harry. "But I'll only do it if you agree to meet my terms!"

"And they are?" asked Fudge.

"One!" began Harry. "You will return the Quibbler's press and allow it to legally resume publication. Two! You will return my proxies for my shares of the Prophet to my agent, Remus Lupin. Three! In order to give me and my people the freedom to fight Voldemort, you will lift the restriction of the Under-age Wizardry Act. Four! You will reverse all these educational decrees you have made over the past year and cease interfering with the running of Hogwarts. Now if you will excuse me, I have a grieving wife to console. I leave Dumbledore to fill you in on what all has happened tonight."

Author's Note

Praedia Bellica comes from a fic called _The Spoils of War__ by __Aerie22_

_http/ _


	18. Chapter 18: the HalfBlood Prince Part 1

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 18: the Half-Blood Prince Part 1

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

After the end of term, Most of the long-term members of the D.A. chose to stay with Luna and Harry rather than return to their families, much to their parents' consternation. Using their port-key rings, Squad A was transported to the newly refurbished Potter Manor, as Luna needed some time to grieve in the company of a few close friends. Squad G was transported to Gryffindor Castle so that they could better assess the army that Harry and Luna were building and devise tactics to utilize it. Squads B, E and F were transported to Gryffindor Castle to train. Squad C was transported to Ravenclaw Tower to begin absorbing books and devise a priority list of books for the others to absorb. Squad D took the train to London and then helped Fred and George set up their Joke Shop, which would serve as a front to cover their research activities.

After the funeral of Luna's Father, Harry called all of his house elves together and issued them uniforms and made them accept pay.

Scene Break

On the day the Will was read, Harry took Luna shopping at Diagon Alley, first. Mostly, she bought new clothes. Finally, they went to Gringott's. After he read the will, which was filled with legalistic mumbo-jumbo, Grindbar summarized it for them.

"Your father left a lot of debts," began Grindbar. "He borrowed against everything he owned in order to keep his underground paper afloat. The only thing he didn't hock was his Lordship title, and its seat on the Wizengamot."

"I don't want it," said Luna. "You can have it, Harry."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Pay off the debts and you can be Lord Lovegood. But, I'm not sure what I'll do with the Quibbler. We don't really have time to run a magazine," said Luna.

"You need a professional journalist to run it for you," observed Grindbar.

"Of course!" exclaimed Harry as he reached for a quill and paper from Grindbar's desk. "I need to send an owl to Hermione."

Scene Break

"Thank you meeting with me," said Harry as they sat at the Leaky Cauldron. "How have you been, Ms. Skeeter?"

"Much better since your interview," said Rita Skeeter.

"How would you like to work for me on a more permanent basis?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Rita.

"I would like you to become the new editor of the Quibbler," said Harry.

Rita stared at him, her mouth hanging open. After a few minutes of silence, she recovered a bit.

"Would I have editorial control?" asked Rita.

"Of a sort," replied Harry. "While I will be using my interest in the Prophet to make it impartial and truthful, I would like the Quibbler to become a partisan political paper that is slanted towards me. I don't want you to print lies. But I know how biased your writing can be. I just want it to be biased in my favor."

"And I won't have to do stories about strange phenomena that nobody believes in anyway?" asked Rita.

"You may do such stories if you wish," replied Harry. "But you won't be required to cover such things. I've got a war to run. I won't have time to micromanage you. I'm relying on your skills as a journalist."

"Lord Potter, I believe we have a deal," said Rita as she offered her hand.

Scene Break

Harry had made an elaborate throne room in Potter Manor. In it, he sat on an ornate throne with Luna at his side in a similar one. The other four members of Squad A were standing guard in the four corners of the room.

"Arcesso Paelexa!" intoned Harry.

With a pop, two, rather large women appeared. It was clear that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had gotten their looks from their mothers.

"Welcome to Potter Manor Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle. I am you new Master," stated Harry. "You may have noticed that your rings disappeared and your wands shattered a few days ago. Since you are now my property, you will not be getting new wands until I feel that you have reformed."

"Fuck you Potter!" said Mrs. Crabbe. "We don't need your handouts! The Malfoys will take care of us!"

"Are you quite sure of that?" asked Harry, steepling his fingers. "Draco is in Azkaban and Lucius is in Saint Mungo's. You are quickly running out of Malfoys to take care of you."

"The Goyles and the Crabbes have been vassals of the Malfoys for seven hundred years. They WILL take care of us," said Mrs. Goyle.

"Ablegatio Paelexa!" shouted Harry as he sent them to 4 Privet Drive.

Scene Break

With a popping sound, a half-dozen Death Eaters appeared on the Brockdale Bridge. Their Master had promised a mass Muggle killing unless the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stood aside. They were here to make good on that threat. A half-hour before they arrived, the bridge had been closed. So when the Death Eaters arrived, there were no cars on the bridge. Instead, there were six teenagers, who were ready to fight. As soon as the Death Eaters arrived, Harry stunned one of them.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Serpensortia! Petrificus Totalus!" the Death Eaters began flinging curses at their opponents, but they all bounced off the shields that Neville and Ginny had erected.

_Come wrap around my ankle and I will protect you, _Luna hissed at the snake.

_Vaporo Conus!_ hissed Harry as a jet of super heated steam erupted from the end of his wand and expanded into a cone shaped area that scalded the Death Eaters to death.

One managed to duck and roll out of the way. He came out of his roll in a kneeling position and cast a Death Curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

Luna leapt in the way and absorbed the Death Curse with her sword.

"Delibro!" shouted Harry as he cast the Onion Peel curse at the Death Eater.

"Protego!" the Death Eater got his shield charm up into time to deflect Harry's curse.

Luna pointed her sword at the Death Eater and let loose a blast of energy that disintegrated her opponent's head.

Then, Harry notice that the now, headless villain was wearing a Lordship Ring.

"Praedia-" began Harry.

"Hold it Harry! It won't work!" said Luna

"Why not?" inquired Harry.

"Because you didn't defeat him," explained Luna. "I did. Praedia Bellica!"

"Oh cheer up. I may be Lady-" she glanced at the ring that had appeared on her hand. It had an emerald, with a serpent and scorpion on either side of it. "-Nott now, but being my husband makes you Lord Nott and I'll see that you get a Lordship Ring."

Just then, there was the distinctive popping sound of the Aurors apparating in.

"Looks like it's time to go," said Stan.

Next time

Against the Giants!


	19. Chapter 19: HBP 2: Against the Giants!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 19: HBP 2: against the Giants

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

"Arcesso Paelex!" intoned Luna.

There was a popping sound and Virginia Nott appeared before her.

"Where am I?" asked Mrs. Nott.

"You are in my Lair," said Luna, who, in an effort to be more intimidating, had worn her dominatrix costume. "I've killed your husband, shattered your wand and taken over your house. You belong to me now and if you want to be granted another wand, you will have to establish a record of good behavior."

"I belong to you now?" asked Mrs. Nott. "Does this mean that I am to be your concubine?"

"As temping as that sounds," said Luna, eyeing Nott's gorgeous platinum-blonde haired trophy wife, "my husband would never approve."

"Then I am to be his concubine?" asked Mrs. Nott.

"I don't think he would go for that either," replied Luna. "No, you'll be set up in one of our more modest houses under house arrest and a house elf will bring you food weekly."

"Well, if either of you needs my services, you know where to find me," said Virginia as she struck a sexy pose.

"Wait! You WANT to be a concubine?" asked a shocked Luna.

"Well, if I am to be a piece of property, I can certainly think of worse jobs to be assigned," replied Virginia.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Luna. "Ablegatio Paelex!"

Scene Break

"Beggin' yer pardon," said Miles O'Bannon, "but as much as I like takin' the money of an eccentric billionaire, I have to think that yer half daft ta be trainin' an army to use such antique weapons."

"What would you suggest as an alternative?" asked Harry Potter.

"This would be a lot more practical," said Miles, indicating his more modern automatic rifle. "This is an AK-47. It's the most popular gun in the world. It will fire when covered in mud or with sand in it. It's so easy to fire that a child could use it, and they do. With this, I can get fifteen shots inter a target before reloadin'."

"Would you care to pit your modern weapon against my wand?" offered Harry.

"I hate ta do in such a well payin' employer," replied Miles.

"My point is that your weapon is useless against people like me," said Harry. "I believe this so strongly that I am will to let you shoot at me, just to prove a point."

"It's yer funeral," said Mile.

"Ready? Begin. _Immunitas Artus Cento!" _hissed Harry as he conjured a special shielding charm.

Miles rapid fired his entire clip at the shield but all of the bullets fell to the ground without hitting Harry. He quickly reloaded and carefully aimed a second clip at Harry, firing one bullet at a time. Not one touched Harry.

Harry just stood there with a bored expression on his face. After two clips of bullets had been shot at him, Harry silently waved his arm in a disarming charm. The gun flew out of Miles' hands and Harry caught it.

"This is what you're up against, people who can do what I can do. The arquebuses fire special bullets that are imbued with the Death Curse. No magical shield will stop them. That's why I have you using such antique weapons," said Harry.

Scene Break

Voldemort had promised a mass Muggle killing. Since his attack on the Brockdale Bridge had failed, this town would suffer in its' place. It was one of the many towns in the West Country that had an all Muggle population. The members of Squad A had been roaming the streets all evening while a unit of pike men waited outside of town. At about midnight, they began to hear a sound in the distance. It seemed vaguely familiar to Harry and Stan. None of the others had ever heard anything like it. Suddenly a realization dawned on Stan with a shock!

Now I know where I've heard that sound before," said Stan, "in Godzilla movies!"

"There!" said Amanda as she pointed to place where the stars were being blotted out by an enormous dark shape.

As luck would have it, the pike men were stationed on the correct side of town. They fought in a formation of eight rows of eight men, each armed with a pike that had been specially enchanted by Rodrik Ravenclaw to pierce giant hide. Each pike was thirty feet long but balanced and weighted as if it were eighteen feet long.

As the members of Squad A ran towards the edge of town, they fired curses at the giants, who, even some distance away, towered over the buildings they were behind. Nobody's spells were able to penetrate the giant's magic resistant hides though. Luna even tried firing an energy beam from her sword, to no effect. Fortunately, all of them, except Luna, were armed with magical swords from the Gryffindor collection. Harry had a long sword that could also be used as a wand. Neville had a rapier that was so thin that it was invisible when seen edge on. It could cut through anything. Ginny had a short sword that altered time so that she could move faster than others. Stan had a broad sword that sucked a little bit of the life force out of anyone it wounded. Amanda had a saber that made wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding. Everyone except Harry also had their wand in their other hand.

Squad G, also know as the General Staff, had determined that fighting in close formation against a giant, was likely to lead to them all getting stepped on at once. So the members of Squad A spread themselves out so that they could attack from many directions at once. With her greater speed, Ginny was able to run ahead. She made a stab for a giant's ankle, but didn't penetrate deep enough to make the giant do more than flinch slightly.

"Expelliarmus!" one of the Death Eaters that had been lurking behind the giants knocked Ginny's wand out of her hand.

As it flew towards the Death Eater, Ginny raced forward and caught it in mid air.

"Crucio!" shouted another Death Eater as Ginny curled up and screamed in agony!

"Accio Ginny!' shouted Harry. His summoning charm made her fly into his arms just in the knick of time to prevent a giant from stepping on her.

"Crucio!" shouted another Death Eater.

Luna blocked it with her sword and retaliated.

"_Fulgur!"_ hissed Luna as a lightning bolt shot out her wand and hit the Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" another Death Eater tried to stun Neville, but in bounced off the shield he had silently conjured.

Amanda silently cast a disarming charm at the first Death Eater and caught his wand as it flew into her hand.

Stan silently stunned the second one.

By now, the giants had come closer. One of them spotted the tertico of pike men and tried to step on them. The pikes went through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. The giant roared in pain as he pulled back his foot.

"SURENDER AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE!" Luna called out in the giant language.

The giant closest to her, tried to stomp on her, but Luna cart-wheeled out of the way making a deep cut in the giant's foot with her sword as she passed.

The third giant tried to stomp Neville. Neville dodged the giant's foot, then sliced through his ankle. Due to the magic of his sword, Neville was able to make a cut that was about three feet deep.

"Delibro!" shouted Harry as he cast the onion peel curse at the Death Eater who had Crucioed Ginny. The Death Eater began screaming as the layers of his flesh began peeling away. The skin was the first to peel off. The pain center of his brain was the last part to go.

Amanda stunned the Death Eater that she had previously disarmed.

Stan charged towards Luna's giant.

Ginny had collapsed on the ground and was still trying to recover from that Cruciatus curse.

The first giant knelt next the pike men and tried to hit them in a sweeping motion of his fist. Again, the pikes sunk deeply into him before he pulled his arm away from them.

The second giant tried to stomp Luna again. This time, both Luna and Stan's swords bit deeply into his feet as they dodged out of the way. The giant howled as Stan's sword pulled a little bit of the life force from the giant.

Neville had dodged between the third giant's legs. Again, he cut deeply through the giant's ankle, this time on the other side of the same leg. The giant howled in pain as it sat down and clutched at the torrent of blood pouring out of his ankle wounds.

Harry and Amanda ran towards the giant that was fighting the pike men.

The first giant sat down held up his hands and said, "I surrender," in the giant language.

The second one limped away from the town as fast as his legs would carry him.

"He said he surrenders!" said Luna to Harry as she watched her prey escape.

Harry stood and pointed his sword at the captive giant while Amanda and Stan rushed to help Neville.

By now, Neville had sheathed his wand and picked up Ginny's sword in his free hand. With a blinding speed, Neville cut off both of the giant's hands. He then raced around the back and severed the giant's spine. The giant collapsed to the ground. By then Stan and Amanda had arrived and the three of them hacked at the giant until it had stopped twitching. All three of them were covered in blood.

They then heard the familiar "pops" of the Aurors arriving.

Scene Break

The next day, there was a bigger story than the giants in the Daily Prophet.

Mass Breakout from Azkaban!

Last night saw the biggest breakout in the history of Azkaban. En Mass, the Dementors left their posts and let all of the prisoners loose before they left. Amongst the escapees were: the Death Eaters: Severus Snape, Angus McNair, Thomas Rookwood, and the Le Strange Brothers, the self styled "Deputy Death Eaters" that killed several students and a teacher at Hogwarts last month, the disgraced former ministry administrator, Delores Umbridge, Barnabas Collins, who masterminded the Night Stalker conspiracy to turn all of Wizarding Britain into vampires in the1780's, George Dorn, the "Imperial Rapist," who used the Imperious Curse to rape thousands of muggles, Fenris Strucker, who has single handedly infected more people with Lycanthropy than even Fenrir Greyback. For a complete list of escapees, see section B, page 3.


	20. Chapter 20: HBP 3: Madam Bones

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 20: HBP 3: Madam Bones

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

After reading the Prophet, Harry told Luna to call together the rest of Squad A to go to Gryffindor Castle. It was not a surprise to learn that Ginny had spent the night with Neville. I was more surprising to see Stan coming out of Amanda's room.

"Have you two made up?" whispered Luna.

Stan just shrugged his shoulders.

After they were all together, they held hands while Harry used his Gryffindor ring as a portkey to transport them to Gryffindor castle. Once there, he assembled Squads B, E, F, & G.

"Those of you who read this morning's Daily Prophet already know about this, The Dementors have left Azkaban and they let loose all of the prisoners before they left. Squad G, I need you to come up with new tactics for the situation. Squads B, E, & F, you will have to help respond to Dementor attacks. Your Squad leader will be given your assignments. Dismissed."

After the briefing, Ginny took Harry aside.

"Harry, I've been doing some thinking," said Ginny. "I don't think I can pull my weight. I'm resigning from Squad A."

"Ginny, if it's about last night, it could have happened to anyone," said Harry. "It's very hard to resist the Cruciatus curse. I couldn't have done any better."

"I think that the only reason I got onto Squad A is my long standing friendship with Luna," said Ginny. I want out. I'm not good enough for the most dangerous missions."

"Would you accept the leadership of Squad B?" asked Harry.

"What about Susan?" asked Ginny?

"She'll replace you on Squad A. This is probably a good idea anyway, considering our next mission," said Harry.

Scene Break

Madam Amelia Bones, the Head of the Division of Magical Law Enforcement, had just flooed home.

Welcome home, Amelia," said a sinister sounding voice. "Too bad you won't survive the experience.

She turned to see none other than Lord Voldemort, sitting in her armchair!

Quick as Lightning, she drew her wand and silently fired a reductor curse at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort did not even get up from the chair as he casually cast a silent shielding charm. Slowly he rose from the chair, all the while, he effortlessly warded off her strongest curses. When he was fully erect, he pointed his wand at her and shouted: "Avada Kedavra!"

Unexpectedly, six teenagers steeped out of the shadows. Luna lunged forward and intercepted the curse with her sword.

"_Retexo Severitas!" _hissed Harry.

Voldemort flew up into the air until he impacted on the ceiling with a "Splat!" He then fell back on the floor with a second "Splat!"

Silently, Susan used a summoning charm to bring her aunt to the middle of the group so that they could shield her.

While she was flying through the air towards the teens, Madam Bones cast another reductor that shattered Voldemort's leg.

"_Veneficus Contendo!"_ hissed Harry as a cluster of blue lights shot out of his wand and caused eruptions that resembled gunshot wounds.

"_Sphaera Fortis!"_ hissed Voldemort as he was encased in a transparent red sphere.

Madam Bones' next reductor dissipated on contact with the sphere.

Luna pointed her sword at Voldemort and sent a blast of energy that burned his left hand off.

"Delibro!" shouted Harry as he cast the onion peel curse.

Voldemort started screaming as his skin began to peel away. _"Resolvo Magicus!"_ he hissed to cancel the spell.

Madam Bones cast a stunner that dissipated on contact with the sphere.

"_Admaturo!"_ hissed Voldemort as he suddenly started moving faster.

Voldemort silently cast a Stunner that bounced off the shielding charms that Susan, Neville, Stan and Amanda were maintaining.

"_Derepofatum!"_ hissed Harry as thousands of spiders began crawling out of the woodwork towards the Dark Lord.

Luna tried to blast Voldemort with her sword again but missed him.

Madam Bones cast a Reductor at the ceiling above Voldemort causing him to dodge falling debris and step out of the sphere.

"_Nubeculacaedes!"_ hissed Voldemort as a cloud appeared and engulfed his foes.

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort as Madam Bones started screaming.

"_Vertex Aura!" _hissed Harry as he dispersed the cloud.

With a "popping" sound, Voldemort apparated away.

"What in Merlin's name are you kids doing here?" asked Madam Bones. "You could have been killed!"

"Luna is a seer," explained Susan. "Believe me, auntie, if we hadn't come to rescue you, you would have been killed.

"How did you all become so powerful?" asked Madam Bones.

"We've been training ourselves in Defense since second year. Much as I would like to stay and chat," said Harry looking at his watch, "We need to get going there is a Dementor attack we need to repel."

With that, the kids all joined hands and vanished as Harry activated his portkey.

Scene Break

When they appeared at Ravenclaw Tower, they stepped into a shadow and shadow walked the rest of the way to their destination. It was a farmhouse in the Welsh countryside. When then Dementors approached, they cast their Patroni, a stag, platypus, Kodiak bear, bison, eel and a bat and drove off the Dementors.

Scene Break

The next night, Auror Emmeline Vance was standing on a street corner trying to be inconspicuous. She had been posted there by the Order of the Phoenix. They wanted someone outside of the Prime Minister's residence in case the Death Eaters attacked. She was to act as back up to Kingsley Shacklebolt who, in addition to being an Order member, was also assigned to pose as the muggle Prime Minister's secretary by the Ministry of Magic. Emmeline was starting to get nervous. She kept thinking she saw things in the shadows. But when she would turn to look, there would be nothing there.

Suddenly she heard the familiar "popping" sound of someone apparating. With her wand drawn, she rounded the corner to see who it was and came face to face with a Death Eater. He was not wearing the usual skull mask that Death Eaters wore. In fact, he was dressed like a muggle. But she did recognize his face. This was none other than Severus Snape, who had been captured in the Department of Mysteries and had escaped from Azkaban when the Dementors left. He had his wand out and was prepared for her.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Snape.

In the nick of time, a sword of icy fire thrust out of the wall, which was in shadow. The sword was followed by six teenagers, who stepped out of the shadows.

"Potter," sneered Snape. "I might have known you would be here to foil the Dark Lord's plans."

Snape flicked his wand and a stunner shot at Harry. Harry silently cast a shield charm and deflected it as the rest of Squad A got in formation.

"Stay in the middle and you should be fine," Amanda told the Auror.

Harry went on the attack and started casting spells as fast as he could. Emmeline joined him and between them, Snape was kept too busy to do anything more than shield himself. As Snape dodged and weaved and silently cast counter jinxes he happened to step around the corner just in time to see his target, Junior Minister Herbert Chorley step into his car and drive away. Snape snarled in frustration and apparated away.


	21. Chapter 21: HBP 4: the Fate of Karkarof

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 21: HBP 4: the Fate of Karkaroff

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Igor Karkaroff as he popped up and cast a death curse out the window of the shack. He ducked back down as the Death Eaters returned the volley. His situation was desperate. After a year of being on the run, the Death Eaters had cornered him in this shack. He knew that he was going to die here today. But he was determined to take a few Death Eaters with him.

"We need to get him out of there so we can properly kill him," said Delores Umbridge. In Azkaban, her fellow prisoners had converted her to the Death Eater cause. Indeed, it was she who persuaded the Dementors to release them before they abandoned their posts. "Let's send the Dementors in after him."

When he saw the Dementors coming for him, Karkaroff kept firing death curses, to no avail. By the time he thought to cast the Patronus Charm, they had already sucked too much happiness out of him for him to concentrate on a happy thought. Over and over, he yelled "Expecto Patronum!" but failed to produce anything more than a vague mist. They glided through the door for him, restrained him in a grip like ice cold iron, then one of them brought its' hood near his face to administer the kiss.

Suddenly a bat flew through the window that appeared to me made of solidified light. It hovered between Karkaroff's face and the Dementor and forced it back. Then, a menagerie of other Patroni entered the shack and chased the Dementors out.

When Karkaroff had recovered himself, he looked out the window to see the Patroni chase off the Dementors. On a hill to the left, stood a group of six figures. The Death Eaters were firing curse after curse at them. But they were consistently blocked by various shielding charms. A witch who was wielding a short sword that seemed to be able to absorb the Unforgivables blocked even Death Curses. Each time a curse would hit it, it would glow incandescently.

"Delibro!" shouted one of his rescuers as a Death Eater began to scream. Over and over, he cast this curse until all of the Death Eaters were screaming in agony!

When the screams died down, the group came down off the hill and casually walked towards the shack. Karkaroff resigned himself to being captured by the Aurors. But as they came closer, he realized that he recognized one of them.

"You're not an Auror!" exclaimed Karkaroff. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Come with me if you want to live," said Harry as he offered his hand.

When Karkaroff took the offered hand, Harry activated the portkey and they vanished.

Scene Break

They appeared in a room elaborately decorated in gold and black.

"Vere are ve?" asked Karkaroff.

"Hufflepuff manor. You should be safe here," said Harry. "No outsider has been here except my wife and I since the 14th century."

"Vhat is it you are going to do vith me?" asked Karkaroff.

"The grounds are inhabited by a community of Mennonite witches and wizards," said Harry. "I thought you might like to help them work the land while you recover from your ordeal."

"So I am to be enslaved?" asked Karkaroff.

"Not at all," said Harry. "You are free to leave at any time. I just thought that you might find caring for the gardens more relaxing than fleeing the Death Eaters. It's just for the summer, until we can figure out something else for you to do."

"I vill stay," said Karkaroff.

Scene Break

After Harry disappeared with Karkaroff, Luna gathered the rest of the Squad together and prepared to use her Gryffindor Ring as a port key to get them back to Gryffindor Castle. They were about to join hands when a voice called out:

"Crucio!"

Luna crumpled to the ground screaming as the last remaining Death Eater, Umbridge shot her in the back with a Cruciatus curse.

Stan stepped in the way and took the curse for her. He was able to stay on his feet and he growled out a Reductor curse that missed wildly.

"Delibro!" shouted Amanda as she retaliated against Umbridge. Instantly, her skin started peeling off. After that, she collapsed as her muscles peeled away like an onion. This made her internal organs plop out on the floor. They then peeled away. Next, her bones disintegrated. By now, all that was left was a brain and nervous system. The nerves started peeling away, starting at the periphery and working their way inwards until all that was left was a brain. The layers of the brain peeled away from outside in. The last part of the brain to go was the pain center. In total, this process took thirty seconds to complete. Umbridge screamed for as long as she still had the requisite organs to do so.

By now, Luna had recovered enough to call forth her sword, but it was too late.

"Th-thanks Amanda," said Luna. "Guess we'll be going now."

After making sure that all of the Death Eaters were really dead, they returned to Gryffindor Castle.

Scene Break

One morning Harry opened the Daily Prophet and read:

Fudge Sacked!

After a disastrous week, Cornelius Fudge has been removed as Minister of Magic. His successor will be Amelia Bones the former Head of Magical Law Enforcement. It is hoped that she will be more effective against he-who-must-not-be-named than Fudge has been.

Scene Break

Dear Harry,

I think your suggestion that I hire Igor Karkaroff to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts next term is a good one. If you can keep him alive until school starts, he should be safe enough at Hogwarts.

Also, I would like your assistance in persuading a former professor to come out of retirement to teach potions. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at eight o'clock in the evening, next Thursday if you are willing.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore


	22. Chapter 22: HBP 5: OWLs

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 22: HBP 5: O.W.L.s

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

In Ravenclaw Tower, Squad A and Squad C, the research team, were sitting around a conference table going over the changes to the D.A. curriculum when a group of Owls flew in the window.

"It's the O.W.L. results!" squealed Hermione.

Harry opened his and read:

There appears to be widespread cheating in this year's O.W.L.s. Therefore, the written and practical portions have been graded separately. Any Outstanding scores are provisional until our investigation is complete and are only to be used as and aid to choosing classes next year.

Ordinary Wizarding Level results

_Pass gradesFail Grades_

Outstanding (O)Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved**_

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalA

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalA

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalA

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalE

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalP

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalE

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalE

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalO

It had been difficult to persuade the testers to allow them to take O.W.L.s in subjects that they had never taken. After scanning them, they traded letters with each other. **Neville**'s scores looked like this:

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalP

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalD

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalP

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalE

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalA

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalO

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalA

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalO

**Hermione**'s scores looked like this:

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalO

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalO

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalO

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalO

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalT

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalO

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalO

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalO

**Padma**'s scores looked like this:

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalO

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalO

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalO

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalP

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalA

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalA

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalE

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalE

"Well, guess it's not surprising that I would do badly on the Divination practical," said Hermione.

"Maybe you're an anti-seer," said Luna. "The reverse of everything you predict comes true. I think we should celebrate your scores. Let's go shopping!"

"You go on without me," said Harry.

Scene Break 

Luna, Amanda and Hermione were shopping in Knockturn Alley. This was Hermione's first trip in the dark part of town. They turned into the Gypsy Moth, a clothing store. Inside was lingerie and kinky clothes to suit any fetish.

"What are we doing here?" asked Hermione.

"You liked my dominatrix outfit so much, I thought you might like one of your own," said Luna. "Also, Amanda needs a new one."

After looking around a while, Luna asked Hermione: "See anything you like?"

"Yes," said Hermione, blushing. "I was thinking that this red, fishnet teddy with the crotch and nipple holes might look nice."

"Oh yes! And you should get thigh high red leather high-heeled boots to got with it!" enthused Amanda.

"And what do you recommend for me?" asked Luna.

"How about a purple outfit like the one you have?" suggested Amanda. "For me, I want some of this!"

She held up a bottle.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It is a potion that you pour on yourself," said Amanda. "It then spreads over your body forming a skin-tight costume that responds to your thoughts, taking on what ever shape you desire. It can be more or less revealing, depending on your whim."

"We'll take the lot and another set in size 12," said Luna to the clerk.

"What do you need a size 12 for?" asked Amanda. "You are a size 10."

"It's a gift for someone," explained Luna.

Next, they went to Doris' Dungeon, a store that sold dungeon supplies.

"What is this?" asked Hermione.

"Each of these clamps onto a nipple," explained Amanda. "With the chain connecting them you can pull on the chain and it will pull on the nipples.

This other clamp goes on your clitoris. Its' chain hooks on to the other chain in the middle. If you angle it right, you can pull all three at once. But some people get piercings instead of clamps. They are less prone to fall off."

By now, Hermione was looking at her as if she'd declared her love for Voldemort. While they had been talking, Luna had been picking out a variety of shackles, clamps and other torture devices.

"What are we doing in here?" asked Hermione fearfully.

"I'm building a dungeon in the basement of Ravenclaw Tower for Harry, me and our friends to play in," explained Luna. "Do you have any furniture?" Luna asked the Clerk.

"Right this way" said Doris, the Clerk.

Doris was wearing a black lace teddy, garter belt, fishnet stockings and high-heeled pumps. She led them into a room that had a variety of bondage furniture in it.

"Show me this one," asked Luna.

"Certainly," said Doris, "if one of you would agree to help me?"

"Why don't you, Hermione?" asked Luna. "Amanda and I need to see how this works."

"O-okay," said Hermione. "What do I do?"

"Stand over here," said Doris, indicating the large wooden X. "Hold your hands over your head. Good. As you will see, the submissive has complete control over the device. Each time they say the go word, "green," the device moves to the next level. Give it a try dear."

"Green. Eeek!" squealed Hermione as the manacles reached out, grabbed her wrists and ankles and pulled her taut enough that her feet were about an inch from the ground.

"Try it again dear," said Doris.

"Green. Eeek!" squealed Hermione as her robes vanished, leaving her wearing nothing but her bra and knickers.

"Again," said Doris.

"Green. Eeek!" squealed Hermione as the rest of her clothes vanished leaving her completely naked.

"From here, you can flog and spank your submissive to your heart's content," said Doris. "Once again."

"Green. Eeek!" squealed Hermione as she suddenly found herself facing forward, her body in full view of the women.

"This allows for torture of the submissive from the front," said Doris. "Again Dear."

"Green. Eeek!" squealed Hermione as she fell back wards until she was lying horizontally.

"This position allows easy access for shagging your submissive," said Doris. "But if you're a female dominant with a female submissive, there is still one more setting. One more time dear."

"Green," said Hermione as a pair of leather knickers appeared on Doris. Projecting out the front was a dildo.

"The dildo is specially enchanted so that is stimulates your clitoris when you touch it," said Doris. "It also stimulates your G-spot each time your pubic bones impact. Now if the submissive thinks things are going too fast, she can dial it back by using the slow word, "Yellow". Give in it a try."

"Yellow," said Hermione as the Leather knickers with the strap-on vanished form Doris.

"Excuse me, I need some help with the shackles," said Lucius Malfoy, between twitches. "Well, miss Granger, if I had know your muff looked so good when you were my student, I might have - - I think I'll come back another time, Doris."

By now, Hermione was thrashing around so much that she was threatening to break her own arms in her panicked attempt to escape.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS! GET ME OUT OF THIS!" screamed Hermione.

"Follow him, said Luna. "I'll calm down Hermione and settle up here. Hermione, calm down, you are in control of this. Doris, is red the panic word?"

Yes," replied Doris.

"Hermione, say red," said Luna.

'REDREDREDRED!" screamed Hermione.

Quickly the X folded upright, Hermione turned around, her clothes reappeared on her, and she was released. As soon as she was free, she leapt away from the device.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," pleaded Luna. "I didn't know he would show up. It's really not so bad when you have privacy."

Hermione was silent for minute, then, broke into laughter. She continued laughing until she fell to the floor and was rolling around on the floor laughing. On and on her laughter went until she was inhaling in great gasps between laughing fits. Luna was getting worried. A few times, it seemed as though the laughing was over but then she would start up again. Finally, Hermione was calm enough to speak.

"That would have been more fun if I had known I was going to flash him," said Hermione. "Next time you do that to me, I'd rather it is with someone who is at least a friend. Where's Amanda?"

"She's following Malfoy in the shadow realm," said Luna. "Doris, I'll take all the stuff I picked out in the other room and pull the Saint Andrews Cross. I'll send house elves to pick it up."

Scene Break

Lucius Malfoy's Dark Mark radiated magic. In the Shadow Realm it glowed brightly and allowed Amanda to easily follow him while shadow walking in spite of the wildly different geography of the Shadow Realm. She followed him until he left Diagon Alley, then, reported back to Luna at the Leaky Cauldron.

"He went to Borgin and Burkes," said Amanda, as they sat at a private booth having their dinner. "I couldn't hear well, but he appeared to be threatening Borgin. At one point, he showed his Dark Mark to him. Then he left."

"I wonder what he could be up to?" puzzled Hermione.

"He's looking for a way to smuggle Death Eaters into Hogwarts," replied Luna.

Just then, a hooded figure sat down at their both. She pulled back her hood just enough to reveal that she was Millicent Bulstrode, one of the Deputy Death Eaters that had recently escaped from Azkaban.

"I wish to defect," said Millicent.


	23. Chapter 23: HBP 6: the Slug Club

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 23: HBP 6: the Slug Club

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

Just then, a hooded figure sat down at their both. She pulled back her hood just enough to reveal that she was Millicent Bulstrode, one of the Deputy Death Eaters that had recently escaped from Azkaban.

"I wish to defect," said Millicent.

Hermione gasped! But a look from Luna silenced her.

"Why?" asked Luna.

Millicent's eye's darted to Hermione.

"You can speak freely in front of the Gryffindor," assured Luna. "If necessary, I'll obliviate her or make her swear an unbreakable oath like Harry did."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that both Luna and Amanda had their wands pointed at her under the table.

"As you know, at school I had become so tough that no one dared touch me," began Millicent. "That's what drew me into Malfoy's gang. The Deputy Death Eaters seemed like the toughest gang around."

"And now that we've beaten you, you see the error of your ways and want to join the organization that is really the toughest gang around?" asked Amanda.

"It's more than that," said Millicent. "In school, in spite of being muggleborns, I was the girl that no one dared touch. In the Death Eaters, I'm nobody. I'm just some Mudblood teenager that every adult male and some females think they can abuse whenever it strikes their whim! I'm having to establish my reputation all over again!"

"Perhaps she could be a spy, like Snape?" suggested Hermione.

"With my resources, we don't need a spy," said Luna. "Besides, I wouldn't anyone to be in Millicent's position who didn't want to be."

"If you need me to, I could spy for you," said Millicent. "Constantly fending off rapists wouldn't be so bad if I knew it was for a better cause than my own stupidity. Besides, I'm a convicted user of the Death Curse. I'd rather do something to earn my freedom than go straight back to Azkaban."

Millicent shuddered.

"I said we don't need a spy and I meant it," replied Luna. "Besides, there's too great a danger of you getting caught. No, we don't need a spy. But we do need a traitor. Here's what I want you to do: Go back to the Death Eaters and stay with them. The next time you are sent out on an attack, you will put yourself in the rear and attack your fellow Death Eaters from behind. Try to get yourself sent on the highest risk assignment you can find. The more horrendous the crime you thwart, the greater the chances of you getting a pardon."

"Thanks, Luna. I really appreciate this opportunity," said Millicent. "Well, I'd better get back before I am missed."

Scene Break

When Dumbledore arrived at the house of Gaunt he carefully checked for any lingering wards. Finding none, he carefully opened the door and crept in. Great billowing clouds of dust were whipped up by his entrance. A simple bubblehead charm kept him from choking. There, in plain sight, on the floor was the ring he had been looking for. As Dumbledore bent over to grab it, Luna Potter stepped out of the shadows and grabbed his outstretched arm. Harry came out of the shadows right behind her.

"Don't touch that ring professor," said Luna. "It's booby trapped."

"Better let me handle it," said Harry.

_Absumo_ hissed Harry as the ring disintegrated.

"Harry, do you know what that was?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, and now it's gone," replied Harry.

"Well miss- Mrs. Potter, it seems that once again I have underestimated you," said Dumbledore. "We still have a few hours before we were supposed to meet. Would you two like to go with me now?"

"Thank you Professor, but I need to get back home," said Luna as she activated the portkey in her Potter ring to take her back to Potter Manor.

Scene Break

Later that night, when Harry came home, Luna asked him all about that new teacher he had met.

"He's not too bad. Old, fat, looks sort of like a walrus," said Harry. "He's going to teach potions and become the new head of Slytherin house. Apparently After what happened to Snape and Vector, Sinistra didn't want the position. But that's not the big news. Dumbledore has offered to give me private lessons!"

Scene Break

As the summer passed, the Death Eater attacks became less and less frequent. Every time they popped their heads up, the D.A. was there to resist them. Even the Dementor attacks began decreasing as members of the D.A. were always on the scene to cast Patroni against them. Strangely enough, Millicent Bulstrode was not sent on any of these raids.

One day Luna confronted her two best friends.

"Okay you two, you need to stop it you're driving me crazy!" said Luna.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Amanda.

"This whole mess of refusing to be in a relationship with Stan, yet every time you two get in a battle, you come back here and shag each other's brains out like crazed Kneazles," said Luna. "You two need to stop torturing me with your problems and face the fact that you love each other."

"I'm not the one who is in denial," said Stan. "She's the one that insists that she's a dyke."

Amanda closed her chocolate brown eyes and thought for a minute.

"I might be willing to pursue an ongoing relationship with Stan," said Amanda.

"YES!" exclaimed Stan.

"But I want to be top," said Amanda.

"Switch?" countered Stan.

"Maybe, once in a while, but only when it is my idea," said Amanda. "And I want to be free to continue seeing other women."

"Threesomes?" asked Stan.

"Only if she agrees," said Amanda. "Do we have an agreement?"

Stan's response was to pull Amanda into a deep kiss.

Scene Break

There had been some debate within the D.A. about whether or not they would be returning to school. In the end, they decided that they needed to be at school in order to protect the students form the first battle of Hogwarts.

In Harry's school letter, McGonagall informed him that she had made him captain of the Quidditch team. Harry politely wrote back that although he wanted to remain on the team, he didn't feel that he had time to be team captain and suggested she give the job to Ron.

On the train ride back to school it was a surprise to find that Emily and Pansy were once again allowed back.

For lunch, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Susan were invited by Slughorn to join him. When they got there, Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby were already there. Slughorn interviewed each of the members of his "Slug club" in turn, as they rode the rest of the way to school.


	24. Chapter 24: HBP 7: the school year begin

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 24: HBP 7: The school year begins.

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

The starting feast was fairly uneventful. The Slytherin table looked strange without any 7th year students and only two 6th years. Professors Slughorn and Karkaroff were introduced. At the end of the meal, Phestus and Emily stood up and called out: "First Years! First Years! This way!" as they led the new members of Slytherin down into the dungeon. When they got to the Slytherin common room, Daphne Greengrass addressed them.

"Welcome to Slytherin! I am your 6th year Prefect, Daphne Greengrass, and these are your 5th year prefects, Hephestus Smith and Emily Le Strange. At this point, we normally begin a week of hazing for the new 1st years, administered by the 7th years. However, last year, there was an incident that left all of the 7th years either dead or expelled. Since many students consider Slave Week to be abusive, we've decided, as an experiment, to dispense with it this year. Instead, the older students will be having a series of classes and demonstrations over the next week where you will be taught the mysteries of Slytherin. And now, let us begin a tour of the Slytherin Dungeon."

The next morning, after breakfast, Professor Slughorn came over to the Slytherin Table to help Daphne and Pansy pick their N.E.W.T. level classes. Everyone else just went to their first class.

Scene Break

"Good morning," began Professor Karkaroff. "Velcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Level 5. Some of you may already know that I used to be Headmaster at Durmstrang and that ve taught the Dark Arts as part of the Curriculum there. I have received special permission from Professor Dumbledore to include some of these Dark curses and more importantly, how to defend yourselves against them. I also have noticed that Professor Scrimgeour did not include instruction on the Unforgivables last year so our first lesson vill correct that oversight."

Luna stayed after class to speak with Professor Karkaroff.

"Is there something I can help you vith," asked Karkaroff.

"Oh yes," said Luna. "Some of us have started a club to independently study Defense. I believe you saw our abilities first hand when we rescued you? Anyway, we are quite a bit above our grade level in defense and wondered if you could teach us some of the advanced Dark Arts that you taught at Durmstrang?"

"I vould be happy do so," said Karkaroff. "But after the display I saw ven you rescued me, I'm not sure I have much to teach you."

Scene Break

"I think that will be enough for tonight," said Dumbledore.

"Wait a minute! That's it?" demanded Harry. "You set up special lessons with me so that you could show me bits and pieces of Voldemort's origins?"

"Harry, I think the information I am sharing with you will prove the key to defeating Voldemort," replied Dumbledore.

"Aren't you going to teach me any counter curses or counter jinxes?" demanded Harry. "Aren't you going to teach me some secret spells that even Tom doesn't know? IF I'M GOING TO CLEAN UP YOUR FAILIURE, I NEED THE POWER TO DO SO! NOT SOME TOUCHY FEELY STUFF ABOUT WHAT A SICK FAMILY HE CAME FROM!"

"Harry, calm yourself," said Dumbledore. "If you really want to learn those things I'll teach them to you."

"Thank you!" huffed Harry.

"But only on the condition that you also let me share my knowledge of Tom's past and how it can be used against him," said Dumbledore.

Scene Break

"And now, I vill teach you the Advenius Jinx," said Professor Karkaroff to the senior members of the D.A. "This jinx sends your consciousness into the body of your future self. It does this by creating a duplicate of your soul. Vone of you runs the body normally, vhile the other you journeys into the future. Vhen you arrive in the future, the duplicate is annihilated and the soul from the past resumes its body normally."

"Why would anybody do this?" asked Hermione.

"Generally, it is done vhen you are vorking on a project that is so secret, even YOU are not allowed to know about it. It is accomplished by vaving your vand in this manner and saying the command vord, Advenio. Don't vorry. It is perfectly safe. At first you vill only be able to travel a few seconds into the future. Vith practice, you vill eventually be able to travel veeks into the future. So let's give it a try. Wone, two, Advenio!"

"Huh? Nothing happened," said Harry.


	25. Chapter 34: HBP 17: The 1st Battle of Ho

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 34: HBP 17: the 1st Battle of Hogwarts

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

One minute, Harry was in a session of the D.A. with Karkaroff, the next instant he was sitting at a table writing an essay that he didn't remember starting. He looked up. Hermione and Ron were sitting across from him doing their own homework.

"What's going on? How did we get here?" asked Harry.

His friends looked at him in alarm.

"Harry, what's the last date you remember?" asked Hermione.

"September 17th," said Harry. "Isn't that today day's date?"

"Bloody hell!" said Ron.

"It's May 24th," replied Hermione. "Your memories of the past few months have been erased by your soul's arrival. Hang on! I've got to go get something!"

Hermione ran up to her room and retrieved a book that she brought down to the common room.

"When we realized what had happened to you and Luna, I started keeping a diary for you so that you could catch up on what you'd missed," said Hermione as she handed the book to Harry.

At that moment, the door to Gryffindor Tower was knocked off its' hinges! Through the door came five shirtless men wearing grease paint on their faces so that they resembled skulls!

"Delibro!" shouted Harry as he cast the Onion Peel curse at the lead Death Eater. The Death Eater's skin began peeling off and the man began screaming. When the muscles started to peel away, the trend reversed as he began healing and his skin grew back.

"Werewolves!" shouted Hermione. Knowing that their opponents would be able to heal any injury not caused by silver, made them change their tactics.

Wordlessly, Neville summoned his cloak.

Ginny cast a Reductor Curse at one of the Death Eaters that blew a large hole in his chest. She could see it healing before her eyes.

"Stupefy!" shouted several students as their stunners failed to subdue the werewolves.

Four of the werewolves had wands, which they used to stun some of the students that had tried to stun them.

"_Vaporo Conus!"_ hissed Harry as a jet of super heated steam erupted from the end of his wand and expanded into a cone shaped area that scalded two of the werewolves badly enough that they were out of action, temporarily.

"Bifidus Caedes!" shouted Hermione as a werewolf's blood appeared next to him in the shape of his heart and circulatory system. It stayed there suspended in the air for an instant before it fell to the ground in a puddle. The werewolf gave a piercing scream before he fell to the ground, convulsing. His muscles, when suddenly deprived of blood, all cramped up at once in a searing sensation that felt like when a marathoner hits "the wall". His heart was having a massive attack as it was completely deprived of blood. His brain, without blood to hold it up collapsed in a stabbing headache that turned into a stroke.

Neville's cloak had arrived by now and he reached into its' depths and pulled out his sword and a silver dagger.

Ginny cast another Reductor Curse at the werewolf's head, keeping him incapacitated.

Ron waved his wand and some snake-like tendrils shot out of the tip of his wand binding the lead werewolf. The werewolf flexed his muscles and broke free of his bonds.

Harry waved his wand and pushed a werewolf towards Neville.

Neville, in a figure "8" stroke, cut the limbs off the werewolf and stabbed it in the heart with the silver dagger.

"Bifidus Caedes!" shouted Hermione as she removed the little bit of blood that had regenerated from the werewolf she'd downed.

Ginny cast another Reductor Curse to keep her opponent down.

Ron re-bound his opponent, who then had to break free again.

With a wave of his wand, Harry pushed another werewolf at Neville, who dispatched it the same way he had the first.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron continued to keep their opponents subdued until each of them could get a chance to push their werewolf at Neville, who killed them all with his silver dagger.

"It looks like the 1st Battle of Hogwarts has begun, just as Luna foretold," said Harry. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione, gather up your squads and help defend the castle. Neville, get Susan and meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower. I'll go get the Slytherins. Unless Luna's wrong, we need to prevent the Headmaster's assassination."

Scene Break

Several of the Slytherins were studying in their common room when the door swung open. In walked a group of Death Eaters clad in their skull masks and black robes. The walked with a swagger that said they owned the place.

"Emily, raise the alarm," said Luna. "Amanda, Stan and I will deal with these Barf Greeters."

"Time for a re-match, blood traitor!" screamed Draco Malfoy as he pointed a finger at Luna. "Avada Kedavra!"

Luna summoned her sword from within her and harmlessly absorbed the Death Curse. She then flicked her wand and snake-like tendrils shot forth and bound Draco.

"Conseco!" yelled Amanda as she cast a dismembering curse at Draco. Instead of removing Draco's arm, as the spell had last time she faced him, all that was cut off was his sleeve, revealing that Draco's lost arm had been replaced by an artificial one that appeared to be made of living diamond.

Stan, silently cast a shielding charm to protect himself, Amanda and Luna.

"Serpensortia!" shouted Theodore Nott as he launched a snake at Luna.

"Stupefy!" shouted Blaise Zabini as his stunner bounced off the shield that Stan had cast.

"Stupefy!" shouted Millicent Bulstrode as her stunner felled Blaise.

Draco's fingers ended in pointed claws, which sliced through his bonds like paper. He then pointed his finger at Luna and shouted: "Avada Kedavra!"

Luna absorbed the death curse with her sword, then channeled it back at him in the form of an energy beam, while she turned to the snake and said: _"Don't worry, I'll protect you." _

"Delibro!" shouted Amanda as she cast the Onion Peel Curse at Theodore.

Stan cast another shielding charm on his friends.

"Protego!" Theodore was able to get a shielding Charm up in the nick of time to save him from Amanda's curse. However, the shield only protected his front.

Millicent cast a Reductor curse at the ceiling of the dungeon above Theodore and collapsed it onto him.

Draco absorbed Luna's energy beam with his arm and lunged at her, trying to cut her with his razor-sharp diamond claws.

Luna blocked his claws with her sword and tried to neutralize his magical arm by cutting it off. But she discovered that he sword couldn't cut through it.

Amanda, Stan and Millicent, all cast stunners at Draco. He was able to absorb two of them with his arm, but the third one got him.

As soon as he fell, Luna cut off Draco's head.

"Thanks Millicent," said Luna as she paused to catch her breath.

Millicent reached up to take off her Death Eater mask when-

"Delibro!" shouted Harry, who had just arrived.

Amanda dove and rolled in front of Millicent casting a shielding charm as she did so.

"She's on our side!" shouted Luna as she went to join Amanda in protecting their defector. "This is Millicent Bulstrode. She defected to our side months ago, remember?"

"Sorry," apologized Harry. "Look we need to get to the Astronomy Tower-"

"-to rescue Dumbledore," finished Luna.

Just then, Emily La Strange returned leading a group of students. As soon as they saw Millicent, they went on the attack. But between them, Luna, Amanda and Stan were easily able to block their attacks.

"SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!" shouted Luna.

"It looks like we'll have to take her with us," observed Harry.

Scene Break

After they had run into the magical barrier on the stairs, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones shifted into the shadow realm and Shadow walked the rest of the way up the tower. They were supposed to meet the rest of Squad A at the top. Neville and Susan didn't know what would be waiting for them at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Would their friends be fighting for their lives? Was Dumbledore fighting for his life? Was it already too late?

When they stepped out of a shadow in the stairwell, they only had an instant to take in the scene before them. Professor Karkaroff was laying unconscious, a gaping and messy wound in his abdomen. A Death Eater was casting shields and counter-jinxes with blinding speed as Professor Dumbledore kept up a constant barrage against him.

With sword in one hand and wand in the other, Neville lunged forward and cut off the Death Eater's wand hand, just as Susan and Dumbledore had each cast a disarming charm. The Death Eater flew off the top of the tower and landed on his head with a sickening CRACK!

"Well done, my boy!" praised Dumbledore. He patted Neville on the back as they all went to the edge to look over at the body of the Death Eater who had fallen to his death from the top of the tower. "It looks like your Defense Association had prepared you well!"

What happened to Karkaroff?" asked Harry who had just arrived with the others.

"I'm afraid he caught an Entrail Exploding Curse," replied Dumbledore. I'm afraid he's lost a lot of blood and won't survive long enough to reach the infirmary."

"Leave that to me!" exclaimed Stan as he pulled a Blood Replenishing Potion from his bandolier and poured it down Karkaroff's throat. "He'll need another with when he gets to Poppy!"

"Hang on!" said Harry. "There's still a battle going on and Millicent here is likely to be mistaken for the enemy. Why don't you and she see to Karkaroff, while my Squad takes care of the mopping up?"

"An excellent idea, Harry," said Dumbledore as he flicked his wand and levitated Karkaroff.

Harry, Luna and their friends had already dealt with the most dangerous of the Death Eaters. They easily captured the remaining ones. Except for Wormtail, who, in his animagus form, was small enough to slip away unnoticed.

On interrogation, it was found that Wormtail had led the attack through the passageway from the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade to the Whomping Willow.

And on examination, it was found that the Death Eater who had fallen to his death from the top of the Astronomy Tower was none other than Severus Snape.

Authors Note

You are probably wondering about what happened to chapters 25-33. The answer is that I had writer's block on what to put in place of the HBP but I already had the ending of this fic planned. So, rather than subject you to ten chapters about Quiddich and tutors, I skipped ahead. If I receive a huge number of responses from people who want to know what happened, I may be inspired to write those chapters. But for now, I'm just going to write the climax and ending of this fic.


	26. Chapter 35: book 7

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 35: the summer before Book Seven

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

It was a difficult struggle. He almost died several times in the first day. But after a month, Madame Pomfrey finally declared Professor Karkaroff fit to leave the infirmary. Harry took him to Hufflepuff Manor where he could rest and recuperate.

The O.W.L. administrators were never able to determine exactly who had cheated last year or how they had done it. This year, the results were similarly surprising. Had the tests been graded on a curve, only the members of the D.A. would have received passing grades. All of the senior members of the D.A. had scored an "O" on all the written portions of their tests, as well as the Practical portions of Defense, Charms and Transfiguration. Luna did well on intuitive subjects like Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She was the only one in her class to score an "O" on the practical portion of her Divination test. Amanda and Stan did better on intellectual subjects like Potions, Runes and Arithmancy. In fact, Stan had the highest score in his class on the Potions portion of the test.

Ordinary Wizarding Level results

_Pass gradesFail Grades_

Outstanding (O)Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

_**Luna Lovegood Potter has achieved**_

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalD

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalT

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalA

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalO

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalO

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalO

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalP

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalO

_**Amanda Canis Addams has achieved**_

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalE

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalE

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalE

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalE

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalA

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalE

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalE

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalO

**_Stan Samael Benford has achieved_**

Ancient Runes WrittenO

Ancient Runes PracticalO

Arithmancy WrittenO

Arithmancy PracticalO

Astronomy WrittenO

Astronomy PracticalO

Care of Magical Creatures WrittenO

Care of Magical Creatures PracticalA

Charms WrittenO

Charms PracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written O

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical O

Divination WrittenO

Divination PracticalD

Herbology WrittenO

Herbology PracticalA

History of Magic WrittenO

Muggle Studies WrittenO

Potions WrittenO

Potions PracticalO

Transfiguration WrittenO

Transfiguration PracticalO

The summer was very quiet. There were no Death Eater attacks at all. Many believed that Voldemort was gone for good. Luna knew better however, and forewarned Harry so that the D.A. could prepare for the second Battle of Hogwarts.

The school year began without incident. Nevertheless, on October 30th, Harry put his Army on alert. They were to keep their weapons in hand at all times. Through a complex spell that Hermione had worked out, each of the Army's weapons had been turned into an illegal portkey that would activate if the Hogwarts wards were ever breached.

By noon on October 31st, the Army was in formation and ready for battle. At Hogwarts, the D.A. was organized and ready.

Some of the higher-grade squads were even patrolling the halls. They were fully prepared when Voldemort's Army showed up just outside of the Gates of Hogwarts and the giants began battering down the wards.


	27. Chapter 36: the 2nd Battle of Hogwarts

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 36: Book Seven: the 2nd Battle of Hogwarts.

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

Even inside the castle, the giants could be heard pounding on the gates of Hogwarts. The Prefects took advantage of the time they had to get the students from their houses to their common rooms. When the battle began, members of the D.A. would cast spells out the windows of the castle. Harry needed to be outside to lead his troops. The rest of Squad A went out to stand and fight at his side. Each of them had their wands and swords in hand. The teachers had gone to the top of the Ravenclaw Tower so that they could rain down curses on Voldemort's forces.

When the wards finally came down, there was a shimmering as Harry's Army appeared. There were 300 troops armed with Arquebuses, organized in ten units. Each unit consisted of 30 troops lined up in three rows of ten. Between the Arquebuser units were terticos of Pike men. Each tertico consisted of eight rows of eight men and each man was armed with a thirty-foot pike that was enchanted so that it weighed and balanced as though it were only eighteen feet long. In the upper room of Gryffindor Tower, appeared the Gatling gun and its crew. Their window gave them a clear field of fire over the battlefield. In the upper room of the North Tower, appeared the machine gun and its crew, much to Trelawney's consternation. Their window also gave them a clear field of fire over the battlefield. The bazooka and its crew appeared on top of the Astronomy Tower.

Voldemort's forces were more numerous than Luna remembered. Clearly, the Dark Lord had come better prepared this time. But it still wasn't the overwhelmingly apocalyptic force that she repressed the memory of from the 3rd Battle of Hogwarts. There were about 50 Death Eaters, each armed with a wand. There were another 30 werewolves. The full moon was just peaking over the horizon and they were starting to transform. There were about 70 Dementors in the rear. There were also 17 giants towering over the rest. And there, in the middle was Voldemort himself, with Nagini draped around his shoulders.

As soon as they had transformed, the werewolves went berserk and charged the army in front of them. The first rank of Arquebusers fired. Each of them was armed with a primitive, matchlock rifle. Instead of a hammer, the "S" shaped trigger pulled a lit fuse onto the pan and ignited the powder to fire the gun. Their bullet bags were enchanted so that they held an infinite supply of marble sized bullets and the powder horns were enchanted so that they could produce an infinite supply of gunpowder. When the guns were fired they imbued the bullets with a Killing Curse. Even a minor wound would be fatal. The Arquebuses produced billowing clouds of smoke as they struck down 20 of the werewolves. As soon as they had fired, the first rank moved back to reload and the second rank moved up to take their place.

The Gatling and machine guns opened up on the Death Eaters and started mowing them down like wheat. Each was enchanted so that it had an infinite supply of bullets and each imbued their bullets with a Killing Curse. In one sweep, they had killed 30 Death Eaters.

The bazooka fired at one of the giants. Its ammo box was enchanted so that it produced an infinite supply of rockets and the launcher imbued them with the Killing Curse. If a Rocket struck a giant full in the chest, the explosive Death Curse was able to penetrate the hide of the giant and kill him.

"_Vaporo Conus!"_ hissed Harry as a jet of super heated steam erupted from the end of his wand and expanded into a cone shaped area that scalded three of the werewolves badly enough that they were out of action, temporarily.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eaters responded by casting Death Curses. Four of them hit the crews of the Gatling and machine guns, putting them out of commission. Five of them were aimed at Squad A and were absorbed by Luna's sword. Eleven of them killed Arquebusers.

The seven werewolves who were left, charged the army and impaled themselves on the pikes. Although the pikes were incapable of killing the werewolves, it was impossible for a werewolf to do anything when it was immobilized by 10 pikes sticking into him.

The Arquebusers opened fire again and felled the remaining Death Eaters. Several of them struck Voldemort and Nagini. The Dark Lord laughed it off until he noticed that his snake was dead. He then shrieked in rage and apparated away; an act that was possible, now that Hogwarts wards were down.

The bazooka killed another Giant and rest of the giants, after hearing what had happened last time, feared to approach the Pike men. So they turned away and left, scattering and stepping on Dementors as they passed.

A mass conjuration of Patroni chased the Dementors away. All that remained was to examine the bodies so they could determine which Death Eaters had died and which were still free.

Just then, a portkey activated bringing with it 60 Aurors.

"What's going on here?" demanded Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Voldemort attacked. It's all taken care of now. But you could take these werewolves off our hands," said Harry, indicating the seven thrashing werewolves on the ends of pikes.

As he looked through the bodies, taking off their masks to determine who they were, Harry heard a groan. There was Lucius Malfoy, pinned beneath the bodies of his fallen comrades. Harry pulled off the mask to confirm his identity.

"Oh Luuuciuuusss," called Luna. "I made you a promise, remember?"

With that, she pulled some of the bodies off his lower half, cut open his robe and castrated him. She then transfigured his testes into a pair of golden snitches, which flew away when she released them.

"That's not enough," said Harry.

"Delibro!" shouted Harry as he cast the Onion Peel Curse on Malfoy. Instantly, his skin started peeling off. After that, his muscles peeled away like an onion. This made his internal organs plop. They then peeled away. Next, his bones disintegrated. By now, all that was left was a brain and nervous system. The nerves started peeling away, starting at the periphery and working their way inwards until all that was left was a brain. The layers of the brain peeled away from outside in. The last part of the brain to go was the pain center. In total, this process took thirty seconds to complete. Malfoy screamed for as long as he still had the requisite organs to do so.

"Praedia Bellica!" shouted Harry as Malfoy's Lordship ring appeared on his hand. It had an emerald, flanked by a serpent and a dragon.


	28. Chapter 37: Peace Treaty

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 37: Book Seven: The Treaty of Hogwarts.

(Young Luna's thoughts)

Old Luna's thoughts

Selena, Luna's mom's thoughts

The sword's thoughts 

_Parseltongue_

To Lord Voldemort,

By now, you may be aware that we have tracked down all of your Horcruxes and destroyed them. All but one, that is. I am aware of the location of the final Horcrux and can tell you that Harry would gladly give his life to destroy it. So, you have a choice. You can die in a final battle with Harry, or you can make peace.

You may not be aware of this, but recently a dispute ended between the Muggle government and an organization known as the Irish Republican Army. After fighting each other for longer than you have been fighting the ministry, the two sides just sat down together and made peace.

I am proposing that you do the same thing. Stop your insane war and become a productive member of Wizarding society. Enclosed, is a proposed Peace Treaty. Please consider it carefully and let me know your answer.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna Potter

When Luna received Voldemort's counterproposal, she looked through it. It seemed pretty reasonable. Most of what he wanted, she expected - Lord Slytherin's seat on the Wizengamot, amnesty for the remaining Death Eaters, disbandment of the Order of the Phoenix and the Defense Association-

-expected demands

But then she got down to the deal breaker.

(Oh Shit!) Thought old Luna. (Harry is going to freak!)

Scene Break

Luna portkeyed back to her house and walked over to the Burrow. As she and Ginny walked in the garden, Luna led her to a bench and sat down.

"Ginny, I want you to look into my mind," began Luna. "I'm going to let my shields down completely and show you something that I hide, even from myself."

As Ginny began looking through her mind, Luna showed her the 3rd Battle of Hogwarts. When the scenes of horror became too much for Ginny she began screaming. This became Luna's cue to shut her friend out of her mind. She held Ginny in a hug until she stopped crying.

"Now that you've seen what I'm trying to prevent, is there anything you wouldn't do to help?" asked Luna.

"All those deaths! I'll do anything to help you prevent that!" sobbed Ginny.

"I've been in secret negotiations with Voldemort to bring his war with the wizarding world to an end," said Luna. "It was starting to look like I might succeed until he put up a deal breaker. He wants to marry the eldest daughter of Gryffindor. He wants to marry you."

"ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!" yelled Ginny.

"Just think about it for a minute, Ginny," pleaded Luna. "If you are willing to make this sacrifice, you can save Harry, you can save Neville, you can save your family, you can save yourself from being eaten alive by werewolves. Isn't preventing all that worth making the ultimate sacrifice for?"

"Well when you put it that way -" said Ginny.

"Don't have any illusions about this though," said Luna. "Voldemort wants an heir. In order to bring peace to the Wizarding world, you are going to have to spread your legs and fuck him on a regular basis. And you must really believe that this is the right thing to do in order to get Harry and your family to go along with it."

Ginny and Luna talked for hours as they rehearsed all the objections that were likely to be raised and how to counter them.

Persuading Harry and the Weasleys to go along with this was not easy. But in the end, Luna and Ginny were able to persuade them.

And so, the Dark Lord was no more. In his place was Lord Slytherin, a respected member of the Wizengamot. The Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix and Defense Association were all disbanded. The former Death Eaters were all granted a conditional amnesty provided that they confessed to all their crimes and apologized to all their victims.

Harry found himself unable to continue his education. Instead, he got involved in politics, wielding his ten votes on the Wizangamot. His still took his N.E.W.T.'s though, and aced them.

Ginny Weasley became Lady Genevra Slytherin. Her husband found she made a very non-submissive wife.

Author's Note

Although this is the end of this fic, it is not the end of this story. I have, in mind, a sequel in which they face a threat so great that Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort must team up to combat it. Taking grookill's advice, I am going to name the sequel Re-Union. The question is, what would you, may readers like me to do next. There are three possibilities:

Go back and write the missing chapters.

Concentrate on my other fic, Harry's Harem.

Continue this story in a sequel.

What would you like me to do?


End file.
